Corona para el Traidor
by Hallconen
Summary: En medio del viaje a Dressrosa las ascuas del pasado alcanza a Sanji mientras Law re-animaba las suyas persiguiendo a Doflamingo... Un extraño ritual los compromete... ¿Los condenaron a ser eternos aliados o amantes? ¿Que tan estúpidos son los chicos del North Blue para no saber la diferencia?... Revelaciones y romance a distancia... ?xSanji, Law x Sanji
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo; Corona para el traidor.**

 **Tipo** ; Se supone que era re-corto y espontaneo, ya quisiera resumirlo y resumirlo…

 **Tiempo;** Eventos antes de Dressrosa y fingiendo que hay más sucesos antes de ello.

 **Pareja;** Inocente LawSan hasta el final.

 **Notas;** Quiero algo de comedia, complots, y los nervios de llegar a con Doflamingo Pero veamos en que termina. Spoilers de Tottoland (menciones y demás)

 **+++H+++**

 **the first and last person who understood me**

 **is burned into my memory**

 **+++H+++**

-Están bien, no sospechan de nosotros, así que no hay que sentirse mal, pero dejando de lado lo imprudentes que fueron….¡NO HAY RETORNO!.- Con una mano cerca de su boca e inclinada entre la reunión de los sombreros de paja escuchándole, Nami tenía a todos al tanto.

-Agradézcanle a Zoro,- Pidió molesta absteniéndose de no ahorcarle. Los demás respondían con unos ' _muchas gracias'_ , al final Roronoa se alejó del grupo sin sentirse avergonzado al respecto, había disfrutado su travesura.

-No empeoremos lo que iniciaron, entonces pasaremos la noche aquí sin ser devorados. ¿Listos?- La peli-naranja susurro sin ser tan agresiva con los idiotas del barco, les pidió a los demás que asintieran si acordaban no ser los brutos e incontrolables piratas de siempre.

A excepción de Sanji, ese es medio torpe-romántico y ya conocemos su caso.

Inconformes con esas restricciones, había protestas, por ello es que el único que no levantó su mano en son de molestia fue el Capitán de los Piratas del Corazón. Law experimento lo inútil que es hacer entender a Luffy que la tripulación debía ser _exploradora pacífica_ y no _agresiva imprudente_.

No tenían permitido aventurarse sin el consentimiento de los habitantes cuales les seguían en una vigilancia silenciosa. El silencio era tanto por no compartir su idioma así como la intimidación mutua de ambos bandos.

Robin se acercó a la reunión de sus amigos sentados en el suelo de solido adobe. -Acaban de mencionar que tenemos una bandera pirata, ellos saben lo que somos.- Nico escuchaba atenta con múltiples orejas a todos los murmullos de quienes les observaban.

-Diles que no pretendemos nada, anda Robin…- Todo el equipo Sombrero de paja expuso a la arqueóloga al frente del grupo, dejándola como la traductora oficial para pedirle al jefe de la tribu que les quitasen todas las trampas en las que habían caído. Desde sanguijuelas de hoyos en el suelo, hasta ramas falsas como serpientes pintadas y camuflajeadas que se enredaban en los pies.

El denso bosque de flores parecía una zona tranquila para que la peli-negra pasase un buen tiempo explorando las ruinas de la isla, salvo que sus aterrados amigos le querían más que presente en este encuentro.

 **++H++**

Entraron en orden marchando entre la barrera de guerreros que les guiaban al centro de la tribu. Sus pieles bronceadas brillaban contra el sol con una tonada Bermellón que les daba el aspecto de estar bañados con la sangre de enemigos, animales o posiblemente humanos, _así lo comentaba la arqueóloga_.

Sus vestimentas se mezclaban con metales perfectamente forjados y hojas de plantas que lucían sólidas, los hombres cubrían lo necesario así como las mujeres.

Ussop usaba una máscara con cara de demonio de largos colmillos que salían de sus labios, exclama ser un diablo que explotaba en ira. Aunque el miedo del tirador era latente, incrédulo, no se percataba de que sus habilidades eran ventajosas entre la jungla.

Los recién llegados piratas se cubrieron de la luz al final de la ruta gracias a las inmensas flores Cosmo que incontables habitantes sostenían como sombrillas, las mujeres de la isla caminaron acompañando a un Sombrero de paja por sombrilla.

Instrumentos de viento se tocaban al momento en que Luffy se adelantó al exclamar el oler la comida de bienvenida, se sentó frente al festín que había a sus pies. Largos pétalos suaves y afelpados se acomodaron unos sobre otros extendiéndose alrededor de un campo de arena de playa.

Por primera vez el peli-negro se quitó sus sandalias antes de saltar junto a los platillos que no eran nada vegetarianos.

Antes de unirse a su capitán, otros aldeanos se acercaron felices hasta los demás piratas que aceptaban las cadenas de flores que colocaban en las cabezas de todos.

Tanto para Franky como Brook, una pirámide de niños pequeños colocaron sus coronas de margaritas sobre sus cabezas inclinadas, no falto que esas escaleras humanas se derrumbaran apropósito para correr a lado de Zoro y sus espadas admiradas por algunos guerreros.

Hermosas doncellas seguían esperando a que cierto cocinero aceptara una de las cadenas florales, el rubio se movía rápido, el huracán del amor giraba de lado a lado siéndole imposible a las mujeres coronarlo para que se largara.

-¡No aun no!,- Sanji esquivaba todo tipo de flores que le eran lanzadas. -¡Quiero que todas me den la bienvenida!~,-Ya era un juego de feria atinarle a su cabeza o a ese ojo en corazón que resaltaba, -¡Hermosas mujeres!~, ¡Nada se les compara!~-

Robin llamo la atención del inquieto rubio. -Escoge solo una, cocinero-san, cada una tiene su significado para ellos y no son tan horribles aunque tampoco buenos.- Su sospechosa risa dejo estático al cocinero, quien por descuido se atravesó en el camino de un Law huyendo de una mujer nativa tan linda pero el doble de alta que las demás, incluso superando al supernova.

El asustado moreno se reusaba aceptar regalos tan degradantes y olorosos para su masculinidad pirata. ¿¡Acaso sus tatuajes no les decían "peligro"!?

Law tropezó con Sanji, entre ellos se empujaron hasta caer entre esos pétalos alfombras que se levantaron con el viento de su caída.

Entre la necesidad de separarse y reunirse con los demás, recogieron sus coronas de flores del suelo y las colocaron en su cabeza tras escuchar que debían seguir el espectáculo al paso de los nativos o serian sacrificados.

Grandes hojas con forma Lobada cubrían a las bailarinas mientras entraban en la suave arena, su presencia alocaba a Blackleg, su ojo visible no se concentraba del todo en el movimiento de las hojas pero de sus caderas y largos cabellos naranjas ondeándose….

El climax de la corta danza se dio después de que las mujeres levantaran una sutil cortina de arena cual no llegaba a la escaza comida que dejo Luffy.

La arena cayo en su lugar revelando a un extenso grupo de guerreros con coronas de hojas y faldas del mismo material.

Sus largos gritos de guerra acompañaban sus demostraciones de lucha y armas. Con esto el rubio tenía la mirada lejos de esas faldas que se levantaban entre sus luchas y su ojo-azul se daba cuenta de que no llevaban más que _orgullo bajo la ropa._

Nauseas confundieron al cocinero, sus recuerdos le llevaban a esa horrible isla donde también había hombres que gritaban y corrían. Era igual, ¿igual?, aunque ahora no estaban persiguiéndolo ni aventándole zapatillas de su talla.

Sanji se levantó del grupo y se filtró entre la multitud para huir entre los arbustos, persiguió a unas cuantas chicas y tropezó con unos cuantos traviesos niños que le lanzaban picadientes al centro de la espiral de su ceja…. A pocos pasos de lanzarse a la fauna, un hombre que no hablaba su idioma (nadie en general) se interpuso en su camino.

El joven peli-rojo era un poco más alto que Blackleg, tenía la misma corona de hojas que los musculosos soldados pese que este contaba con un par de ramas quemadas en la cabeza como si fueran sus cuernos.

Tenía "maquillaje" en la cara, una línea vertical blanca bajaba de ambos ojos. Su ropa eran telas anudadas mutuamente con joyas negras, su collar y brazaletes lucían pesados ya que eran de la misma tonada que sus broches negros. Las telas otoñales resaltaban bastante entre el verde de la fauna.

Tras ver al hombre de pies a cabeza, Sanji retrocedió y saco la vuelta sin tener que tocarlo a él o a ese ramo de flores que le ofrecía con su brazo extendido.

El extraño seguía interponiéndose y ofreciéndole el hermoso ramo en su mano.

El oji-azul se arto con facilidad tenía suficiente con las que cargaba en la cabeza. –¡Esta bien, volveré a la fiesta!- Le grito y escupió el pequeño cigarrillo que se acabó entre sus labios.

Camino por donde mismo y encendió otro al encontrar su asiento a lado de Ussop y los niños que escuchaba a Robin traducir las historias del nariz-larga mientras este seguía actuando en un segundo plano. Nico se reusó a darles muchas de sus mentiras aunque Ussop ni se enteró.

La actuación al centro del pueblo eran gritos, armas con sangre posiblemente falsa, todo lo que exclamaban no requería ser explicado, la guerra de fantasía entretenía a los hombres-piratas.

Fue complicado entender de qué bandos constaba la actuación, Brook le confundía y nadie quería explicarle del todo al rubio ya que no despegaban sus ojos de ello. Zoro encontró el agua sagrada (su adicción, delicioso alcohol artesanal), Law volvió al barco escoltado por la mujer que tanto le seguía. Luffy no contuvo las ganas de integrarse en la pelea.

Monkey convirtió el enfrentamiento de lanzas en un ring de boxeo, los aplausos de sus amigos sacaban su ego fuera de control.

Desde ese momento Sanji fijo su atención en su Capitán luciendo unas cuantas prendas que le prestaron, lo adecuaron para el espectáculo. El cocinero jamás le dejaría pelear sin su apoyo, por ello es que grito y aplaudió hasta que un ebrio Zoro apareció y los persiguió a todos creando un falso pánico entre divertidas persecuciones.

 **++H++**

Unas manos se apoyaron en los hombros del cocinero, Sanji volteo inmediatamente creyendo que la chica (alguna de las tantas) que flecho su corazón le había buscado. Salvo que cruzo la mirada con el mismo hombre que le hizo regresar de mala gana anteriormente...

Molesto, el rubio se inclinó hacia delante para separarse, no obstante ahora una capa amarilla le cubría la espalda, ese era otro objeto que le ofrecía.

Sanji sacudió sus hombros despojándose de la prenda que Robin volvió a ponerle encima. La peli-negra tampoco entendía el porqué de ello, se le notaba tensa y también curiosa, el cocinero se doblego a su hospitalidad y suspiro derrotado aceptando para no involucrar a los chicos en otras incomodidades más que el miedo a ser ejecutados a culpa de ser la minoría.

No todos temían (Ussop sí), a pesar de ello no bajaban la guardia.

 _Bien, un trozo de tela no era nada, la necesitaba si es que el anochecer significaba que apagarían todos los pilares de fuego._ El frio rondaba por el suelo y los Sombrero de paja estaban ya acostados y soñolientos expuestos al cielo.

…

Sanji dormía, pese que el insistente peli-rojo aprovechó ese sueño para acercarse con su ramo de flores, esta vez el hombre amarraba su obsequio con fuerza al brazo derecho del tez-blanca.

El cocinero le miro cansado y sarcásticamente le conversaba, -Ya tengo bastantes con la que me dieron, gracias…- Le dio la espalda y siguió con lo suyo, si el tipo quería verle con todo eso encima entonces lo dejaría, como si no pudiera quitárselo y largarse como lo hizo Law…..

Cuando el nativo se fue, Sanji se despertó de golpe, esa idea de volver al barco impulso al oji-azul a retirarse a hurtadillas de todas esas bellezas durmiendo a su alrededor, la creencia de ser despertado por tantas mujeres al siguiente día tenían a Sanji entre retrocediendo y siguiendo con su propósito, ¿Sería posible evitar a ese hombre mientras soñaba?

 **++H++**

Hasta un quinto desayuno le fue preparado al capitán de los Sombrero de paja, Luffy estaba tan consentido que se notaba en esa gordura de goma que acumulo, el peso extra lo mantenía quieto salvo que seguía con ganas de tener el mismo permiso que sus amigos de estar en la isla.

Robin al fin fue guiada a las montañas, ella insistía en ver las rocas moldeadas y talladas con ciertos rostros ancestrales. Nami le siguió con mapas bajo el brazo, quería pulir los garabatos que hizo al llegar.

Algunos sombreros de paja comenzaron a vagar por la isla, otros disfrutaban la compañía de los nativos.

Y Sanji…

Nadie vio a Sanji cuando los piratas fueron invitados a pescar entre los ríos.

Sanji no asistió a la presentación de danza en que Chopper participó.

Cuando la cena se sirvió no había un Sanji que preguntara sobre los ingredientes, ni cómo es que idearon el hornear tan deliciosas cebollas rellenas, dentro de un tronco consumiéndose en llamas

Sus amigos no dejaban de disfrutar de todas las atracciones, por ello es que no les cabía en sus mentes que había un puesto vacío entre ellos.

Unas sospechas se comentaron entre los Sombreros de paja después de que a la mañana siguiente todo el pueblo desapareciera.

 **++H++**

El segundo día de su estadía se resumió en una cárcel, engañado por creer estar bajo un cálido techo como alojamiento, la mañana del cocinero empezó por ser extraído de sus amigos durante la noche y ser inmovilizado dentro del hogar del nativo peli-rojo.

Sin graves intenciones de por medio, el rubio lo tomo como unas vacaciones forzadas; sin amenazas a sus amigos y una extraña hospitalidad, no le desagradaba la idea.

Con solo una mano atada al mástil principal de soporte y la agradable fragancia floral que le adormilaba bastaban para estar a merced en el refugio del hombre.

El nativo traía consigo platillos que Sanji pellizcaba cuando el hambre surgía, ya que su _captor olvido traer sus cigarrillos_ , Aunque cabeceaba más de lo que amenazaba al secuestrador sobre cómo le joderia la vida antes de zarpar.

Secuestro era secuestro, separarle de sus amigos igual le enfadaba.

El peli-rojo rezaba frente Sanji, o eso parecía desde su perspectiva, se arrodillaba en zen tras colocar ofrendas tras ofrendas, materiales y efímeras, insistió en que usara las prendas que una frágil anciana trajo por sí misma.

La situación ya era plan comunitario, niños corriendo a su alrededor cantando dentro de esa diminuta choza, doncellas entregando las más fieras y pequeñas bestias cazadas y difuntas, de mano en mano. Lo que recibía era inspeccionado por el peli-rojo antes de dárselo y acercarlo a sus pies adormilados.

Multitudes entraban en turnos a verle, las visitas de las hermosas mujeres serian satisfactorias si ellas le dieran la mano o que lo adorasen como a estatuas que se besaban para obtener bendiciones.

Al anochecer el hombre le liberó, aprovecho que el cocinero sucumbía a un sueño profundo contra el que lucho las horas pasadas; Con amabilidad le llevo con la ayuda de otros camaradas a la cima de la montaña.

 _A una cueva._

Un horrible hueco en la cumbre donde encontró a Law, custodiado por la inmensa mujer, cual le capturó triunfalmente debido a tener la actual situación que el oji-azul vivía.

Sentados frente a frente, sus piernas extendidas y pateándose amistosamente en son de distraerse, ambos aliados esperaban….esperaban…

-¿Ya podemos irnos?.- A labios sellados y pena en su rostro, el rubio vigilaba el interior de la cueva, las tinieblas emitían chillidos, gotas y rocas que se desprendían de las paredes.

Siendo bravos piratas, indetenibles… un accesorio en sus cuellos les paralizaba, para Law era una gargantilla de minerales, _Kairoseki_ cortado como bellas y diminutas esmeraldas.

Cualquier ritual que estos desconocidos hacían con ambos incluía esta roca de mar como joyas.

Como sea, Law tenía dos perspectivas de esta situación, poseía un pleno descanso de los Sombreros de paja, escuchaba sus propios impulsos y opiniones sin ese mini-diablo-Luffy en su hombro.

Al convivir con D. Monkey se le pegaba lo alocado de ser un D.

Y la locura tenia _forma de Luffy_.

-No se irá.- El peli-negro hecho un vistazo a la diminuta salida de la montaña. El Supuesto hombre que acosaba a Sanji también se encargó de cuidar a Law.

El peli-rojo les daba la espalda, vigilaba la destruida montaña a la lejanía. Esa misma que Zoro corto por puro placer competitivo, por ello es que la tripulación concordó en llevar a Roronoa a la isla a que se disculpara, salvo que a los habitantes les agradó esa destrucción.

Dejando de lado que Law era _tan egoísta_ … Sanji no disfrutaba de su participación en este "evento".

-Tu cuello…, ¿No te molesta?.- Hecho un vistazo al nuevo atuendo del rubio, el mismo estilo de telas rodeándole a ambos; junto con flores con ramas atadas a su cuerpo. La corona de flores ahora estaba en su cuello y el ramo seguía en su brazo aunque ahora estaba marchito por los intentos en vano del oji-azul en descifrar esos nudos.

-¿Cuánto llevas aquí?- Preguntaba para distraerse del pequeño espacio que le deprimía dejándole sin fuerzas, cuales reservas desgasto el día anterior luchando mentalmente contra las tácticas del peli-rojo.

Sanji podría irse, provocar unas cuantas peleas huyendo de estas tradiciones, pero con Trafalgar muy cómodo en tal horrible escondite… Luffy daría una segunda vuelta buscando al Cirujano.

…

El nativo se mantenía de piernas cruzadas, sosteniendo en su mano derecha un bastón de plata que mejor dicho era una espada sin filo. Su espalda protegía a ambos piratas mientras vigilaba el Humo purpura que se levantaba a lo lejos, más allá de la montaña destruida.

Con tales espesas nubes, el peli-rojo se levantó para guiar a ambos montaña abajo y subir otra no tan pronunciada aunque repleta de plantas diminutas; tréboles que brillaban con un verde lima y mecían con el viento que las tropas del pueblo provocaban, cantos que exclamaban la _victoria de un combate._

 _Como no reconocer esa alegría, los piratas también celebraban así._

El pueblo entero volvía de entre los escombros de la montaña, parecía que un camino les permitía cruzar, retornaron con las manos llenas de tesoros, armas y objetos de plata y oro que trasladaban hasta la montaña y no al pueblo.

-Me va a restregar en la cara que él hizo eso.- Comentaba el cocinero, cual se percataba de como la fuerza de Zoro abrió un camino de posibilidades a los habitantes y sus talentos de invasión.

-No, Roronoa- ya dirá que eso supera los faros de Marines que destruí hace días.- Con una mano sobre su boca, el moreno pensaba en cómo superar ese favor a la isla.

Blackleg le escuchaba, creaba gruesas imaginarias gotas de vergüenza resbalando por su cara –¿Tener espada te hace compararte de esta forma?-

-Tener otros piratas instigándote a pruebas de fuerza es un motivador deporte.- Trafalgar se cruzó de brazos y tomo asiento en el trono hecho de ramas que el peli-rojo ofreció amablemente a ambos.

Los piratas observaban la larga ruta que recorrían hasta su ubicación. Se distraían de los arreglos y objetos que el nativo traía consigo, decorando la cima para la llegada de los habitantes.

-Luffy tiene que estar al final de la fila, no se perdería un saqueo así.- Bromeaba, sus amigos entenderían esas gracias de ser piratas, sin embargo, Law seguía serio pese al intimo tiempo de colegas que tenían.

-Se quedara novato asistiendo a estas cosas.- El peli-negro no conocía los castigos de hablar así de Monkey.

Una palabra de su comentario destruyo la amabilidad verbal del rubio, -Vuelves a contestar así y te rompo todos los putos huesos.- Tranquilo tomo asiento en el brazo del trono, por costumbre acerco sus dedos a sus labios, _necesitaba un cigarrillo…._

Law Sonrió resoplando al escuchar al cocinero cuidando el orgullo de Luffy, -Será impotencia tuya no controlar tus emociones, si tus piernas no son fuertes no sirve alardear.-

-Van dos.- Le mostro su mano y dos dedos salían de su puño, el cocinero amenazaba e advertía que recordaría el dúo de palizas que le daría sin aviso previo.

Ahora, retomando el misterioso secuestro, el peli-rojo de la tribu, como buen anfitrión se colocó a lado de los piratas sosteniendo una de las tantas flores-sombrillas por sobre ambos.

Con el peli-rojo a su lado, Sanji aprovecho para cuestionarle unas importantes dudas.

-¿En dónde está la hermosa peli-naranja y la diosa de ojos cafés?.- Para describir a Nami, el cocinero fingió que peinaba un largo cabello a sus espaldas y para hablar sobre Robin; parpadeo para que su doble parpado fingiera la tranquilidad de la peli-negra.

El hombre sonrió por cortesía, señalando al Sombrero de paja que se alcanzaba a ver en los escombros de la montaña que aterrizaron al oeste.

Percatándose de la distancia entre aliados, Trafalgar no le dejaría más la esperada interrupción del evento al a manos del Capitán del Sunny.

Pese que Sanii estaba molesto con el cirujano, el peli-negro le rogo al cocinero que le quitase su collar ya que al tocar las "joyas" los dedos del moreno sentían derretirse.

El tez-blanca torció la boca, analizando porque le convenía ayudarle.

Gastaba tiempo en semi-cerrar los ojos y acariciar su propia barbilla lentamente…. Arrogantemente desesperaba al Supernova. Analizaba los beneficios, los horrores y como se complicaba lentamente esta festividad.

 _¿Liberándole decepcionaría a los habitantes que subían hasta ellos?, ¿Sus alegres rostros tenía que ver con el botín que cargaban o era por la llegada a esta montaña?_

La importancia del desfile era ….

Para Law; hacerle creer que era el rey de los mortales, que algo así pasaría si fuera rey pirata… aunque viendo como les repelía, era tan antipático como para terminar celebrando en su propio barco.

¡Para Sanji son las señoritas!, ¡Esas mujeres guerreras que llegarían con ofrendas, que le servirían y consentirían!.

Esas que verían a Law y Sanji como ¿dioses o sacrificios?….. ¿Y por qué no solo amar como deidad a Blackleg?.

A mal sonrisa escondida del peli-negro, le tomo bruscamente del cuello y arranco su gargantilla, le levanto de su asiento, dándole por hecho que; ¡Listo! ¡Podía irse! ¡Adiós Torao, no te tropieces con las rocas, ni caigas en el rio. Avísale a los Sombreros de paja que Sanji gozaba de un descanso dominical!

Las molestias persistían, porque el cirujano no planeaba retirarse aún, su ida no significaba que volvería al barco, caminar montaña abajo seria verse con sus aliados y largarse, que importaba el Log, ¡Acamparían en el barco! Las orillas coralinas serían más cálidas que las locuras en las que les metían los habitantes, sangrientos y desquiciados humanos…. Aah, ¿Que no son los piratas así?. Figuradamente esta raza eran piratas terrenales.

A brazos cruzados, el peli-negro le esperaba a que se levantase, a ceño fruncido el rubio se agarró de los brazos del trono, apegándose que le divertía la atención.

El cocinero negaba con la cabeza, ¡Cuando Blackleg se aferraba a recompensas así no había Capitán que le ordenase la retirada!, pero éste recibió una firme mirada del oji-gris, una que no sabía que significaba que su fruta lo convencería.

Entretenidos entre ese juego de miradas, tras ellos; al peli-rojo se le veía alterado, pego un brinco del susto por la forma en que se quitaron los collares y otros accesorios, por lo que el joven tomo el cuerno de mármol que cargaba la lado de su cintura para apresurar el ritmo de su gente, estaban muy cerca, salvo que esta pareja demandaba la conclusión del evento.

A gran bocana de aire, el cuerno resoplo como un gran silbido que provoco desesperación que apresuraba la llegada a la montaña, corrían riendo o gritándose entre ellos, probablemente organizaban con prisas las ubicaciones donde dejarían las joyas, armaduras y armas, cuales no estorbaban en el camino de los piratas.

La rivalidad de estos aliados los aislaba de lo que había tras ellos, Los guerreros llegaron para dejar su ofrenda y sentarse en el pasto junto a los demás en silencio.

Law invoco su espada, su Room fácilmente trajo su arma a disposición, por lo que esa fue otra sorpresa para el líder de esta locura.

Volvió a silbar, esta vez con sus dedos en su boca, cuales invocaron la ayuda de un grupo de jóvenes que cargaban con una capa para los piratas que bajaban de la cima " _agarrados de la mano"_.

Sanji jamás tiro el collar que le arrebato al cirujano, precavidamente había escondido esos trozos de Kairoseki entre las telas que le rodeaban, por lo que al ver esa luz azul en las manos del peli-negro, Blackleg tomo con firmeza el ante brazo de Law, cancelando su fruta ya que entre su palma y la piel de Law estaban las dichas joyas negras.

Con tan pequeña cantidad de rocas oprimiendo su poder, Trafalgar decidió arrastrar al oji-azul consigo, si Sanji le soltaba podría transportarle o cortarle por la mitad evitando que volviera, de una manera u otra, Law se lo llevaría.

El peli-rojo les alcanzo, empujo a Sanji al lado del pirata que le remolcaba de esa forma tan lenta, la larga capa rojiza rodeo a ambos por sus hombros, Obligando al cocinero a aclarar _que solo él se quedaría, que no compartiría esos lujos con un amargado_ mientras el moreno afirmaba que _no seguiría jugando al dios_.

Apegados lado a lado, hombro a hombro, de mala gana siguieron bajando, pasando por encima de las ofrendas y entre los espectadores que se levantaban para seguirles al verles huir así de sus lugares.

-¿Estos jóvenes ya no degustan de las bendiciones de un interesante anciano como yo?-

No porque sea un antagonista salido de la nada; ambos piratas se detuvieron frente a la persona o cosa que se interponía, una que era un poco pequeña debido a su edad, aunque lo suficiente para detenerles.

Lo que les impactaba era ver a un nativo con el mismo tipo de piel y características que los demás que SI HABLABA SU IDIOMA.

-No pongan esas caras….- Esa pila de trapos andantes dejaban ver un viejo rostro que se burlaba de esos dos aliados en shock. -Sin embargo me están entendiendo. Vamos,-

Llamo a por el joven de cabellos rojos, -Que traigan lo que forjaron para estos piratas.-

Con el susto en sus bocas, ambos chicos dejaron de pelear, seguían estáticos mirando a ese anciano y su misterioso bastón con un curioso diamante amarillo en la punta de éste.

-Sacerdote Hilimop, bienvenido, Aboor se encargó de ello. lLs piratas cooperaron magníficamente,- Al lado de Sanji y Law se encontraba Ychil, o el chico peli-rojo, conocido por el pueblo como el sacerdote de repuesto por que el viejo Hilimop había sido secuestrado por el pueblo vecino junto con la joya de la paz.

-Intercambiaron coronas al llegar, se separaron una noche completa tal como dice la tradición, ¡Incluso eligió su arma sin duda alguna!- El joven sacerdote contaba emocionado lo bien que ejecutaba su papel, siendo esta su primera vez.

Como si contuviera el aliento, con un largo suspiro confesó; -No creí que pasaría tan fácil,-

El mencionado artesano se acercó con un ritmo que combinaba con los gritos y el ruido que los nativos hacían con los escudos y armaduras que golpeaban, el maldito ambiente aumentaba y los piratas no decidían a donde correr, horriblemente no decidían entre si retroceder o separarse.

A lo último que accedió el peli-negro fue el bajar su espada debido a lo que Aboor le mostraba encima del pañuelo en su mano.

Antes de que Ychil las repartiera, _una para el rubio y otra para el cirujano_ …. Law tomo ambas piezas, pequeñas, con grabados en plata con esa joya oscura tan recurrente en sus núcleos.

Estas _monedas_ hipnotizaban a Trafalgar, sus delicados detalles encendieron la fascinación del peli-negro que Sanji creía muerta a culpa de su obsesión por matar a Doflamingo.

El corazón de Law latía rápido y seguro, embelesado por un detalle como este, dando justo en sus ocultas emociones…. Ahora que el oji-gris decidió quedarse al aceptar esa ofrenda Sanji seguía atado pero sin poder empujar a su compañero de nuevo al trono.

-Los castigo a una vida larga, de piratería y lamentos, entre devoción y abundancia, que el mar nunca les separe de sus sueños… Por ello….- El anciano oraba entre las disputas de fuerza entre los chicos.

Les apuntaba con su bastón mientras Ychil imitaba las señas del viejo, tratando de aprenderlas para ser capaz de hacer la ceremonia por sí mismo en el futuro.

-Tu espada te protegerá, defenderá tu orgullo y el de tu compañero, quien te ofrece su corazón como un eterno aliado.-

-¡Oye anciano, yo no soy el capitán!,- Interrumpió aclarando sobre lo que deducía, -¡Si está bendiciendo la alianza _Sombrero de paja-Torao_ así no funcionara!- Agitaba sus manos y golpeaba su pecho señalándose, explicando como un cocinero no era un medio para unir fuerzas.

-Las bendiciones de los dioses de la isla recaen en ustedes. Les juzgaron al pisar nuestras tierras para concederles fortuna.- Ignorándole, el sacerdote siguió tras golpear en la cabeza al oji-azul con el bastón. _Que mala educación el meterse en sus palabras._

-¡Unan sus vidas para ver juntos el amanecer del mundo!-

Con esa última frase, los habitantes aumentaron sus gritos, corriendo sin patrón alguno a por los tesoros y llevándolos montaña abajo, no falto que llevasen a la pareja encima de unos de los escudos más grandes celebrando lo que no entendían qué los había condenado.

…

Sanji discutía con Law, por cómo no le dejaba ver esas monedas que no le compartía, salvo que cortó su enojo al ver a las mujeres de su tripulación acercarse al desfile cual no tardaba en llegar al Thousand Sunny.

-¡Nami-san, Robin-chwan!.- El cocinero no tenía por qué avisar su llegada con tantos seguidores y su escándalo.

A manos en su propia cintura; la navegante estaba feliz de verle pese que renegó por ver como el rubio estaba bien tras su desaparición, se dio la vuelta al ver que no estuvo en peligro por estar junto al temible cirujano. Pero Nami se arrepintió en darles la espalda al oler oro tan cerca.

Robin siempre reía aunque los momentos fuesen espantosos, esta vez la peli-negra evito a sus camaradas y se dirigió junto al anciano y su misteriosa joya traductora, una de las que leyó entre ciertas ruinas de guerra.

Al llegar al barco; quienes cargaban a la pareja comenzaron a saltar en unísono, alcanzando la fuerza suficiente para lanzarlos al Sunny, cual no era un buque gigantesco ni diminuto.

Aterrizarían en el pasto si es que Franky no les hubiese atrapado, el peli-azul los saludó normalmente como si hubieran convivido esa mañana. –Súper reveladoras prendas llevan los dos, ¿Se puede saber donde estuvieron?-

Y es que siendo un Sombrero de paja, era válido irse unos días, desaparecer, ya estaban grandes para cuidarse. Todos habían tomado sus rumbos, Luffy uniéndose a la guerra cruzando la montaña, la arqueóloga investigando y los demás chicos deambulando.

Les gustaba tomar al Nuevo Mundo como otro patio de juegos.

 **++H++**

Ussop clasificaba todos los tesoros por pureza de materia de acero, hierro, oro y obsidiana; Elementos abundantes dentro y alrededor de la montaña que Zoro destrozo.

El camino que se había abierto permitió terminar las disputas de territorios, resolvieron la lucha recuperando una de las joyas más importantes junto al hombre con la sabiduría de sus cultos.

Las guerras no se provocaban por sed de poder o dominación de razas, si no por ser parte de la bendición que les dieron a los piratas, su parte de la ceremonia era ofrecer tesoros para su suerte. Con montaña o no, ellos habrían viajado a saquear tal como lo hicieron por otros visitantes.

Law no reclamo nada del botín aunque se entretenía viendo a Luffy probarse todas las armaduras y combinar todos los sets, ensangrentados o no, el Capitán luchaba contra Zoro y Chopper quienes se vestían de la misma forma.

Probablemente el cirujano quería hacer lo mismo, pero pensaba que la felicidad e interés generaba confianza, esa que no quería que prosperara.

…

-Comprometiste la alianza a más allá de lo lógico.-

Bebió de su té, uno muy amargo que le hacía olvidar como compartió ese tiempo con el supernova.

-Vas a morir joven si esa relación prospera, bueno, si no es que yo te asesino primero.- Caesar se relajaba bebiendo al lado del cocinero. Más bien dentro de la cocina.

Desde que Sanji le vio en el piso y le dio un cojín para su cansado trasero gaseoso. El científico accedió a ser compañero de conversación, uno que podía comentarle lo que sea sin sufrir las opiniones que sus mejores amigos le darían. Caesar era alguien de paso, le daba igual si lo liberaban y llevaba unos inútiles secretos.

-¡Calla la puta boca!, déjame terminar!, Ah, Robin-chan pudo advertirme…-decaído puso su barbilla en la mesa. El samurái Kin'emon se proponía a descifrar esas bendiciones y compararlas a con las de Wano.

-Sanji-san, ¿Había algo que deben compartir?.-

-Law tiene unas monedas _, ese estúpido loco coleccionista_ …. Guarde los anillos que estaban atados a los collares que usamos, cuando use uno me quemo…- Los saco de su bolsillo y los dejo rodar en la mesa, con la mano con las que los tomo había una grave cicatriz en su dedo, donde había intentado colocárselo.

Era diseños impares, de oro blanco con minúsculas joyas negras aleatoriamente alrededor de todo el exterior, brillaban cual prismas contra el sol.

Dejo que el científico diera su veredicto analizando esos accesorios, si eran parte de algún embrujo o ciencia, aunque siendo el nuevo mundo, estos dos hechos se unían para sorprender al más experimentado historiador.

Saco los peces del breve baño de leche en que los preparo, encendió la estufa y utilizo una gran cantidad de aceite que comenzó a monitorear en busca de las burbujas que le indicaban la temperatura perfecta.

-Son totalmente diferentes. ¿Probaste colocarte el otro?.- Con un objeto que parecía un monocular de aumento, Caesar hablaba realmente franco sobre esos anillos… al fin y al cabo no tenía mucho por hacer, _no cooperaba por que el cocinero tuviera su corazón, como creen…._

….

Sus nuevas monedas eran únicas, además de ser fabricadas para cultos, no estaban dentro de los datos de los catálogos, tendría que presumirlas por un par de islas para que viajara el rumor de su preciado tesoro.

En las páginas de su libro había lugar para una, así que no tenía nada de malo darle la otra a Sanji, así podría difamar que existen dos y otros tontos tratarían de buscarla pese que el cocinero la tendría por puro compromiso.

 _¿Realmente la cuidaría?_

Por el momento las guardó. El peli-negro se dispuso a ver como una pandilla de peces esponjosos nadaban al barco.

…

El cocinero sirvió la cena pese que a tripulación se entretenía con los animales que rogaban por comida, eran _unos fans de los dulces_ aclaró Chopper al traducir sus llamados, por supuesto encontrarían esos caramelos en los barcos por que el mar contenía desde peces a serpientes sin azúcar.

Con un segundo grito todos se acomodaron para la cena. Los invitados tomaron asiento en el comedor, Franky prefirió cenar en el desayunador junto al reno que se lamentaba el compartir algunas de sus dulces reservas.

-Luffy,- El oji-azul se detuvo detrás de su capitán, percibía un olor incomodo en él. -¿Por qué apestas a saliva?- Sanji retrocedió así como los que se sentaron a su lado se distanciaban de él.

-Unas vacas de cuello largo me comieron, escupieron y luchamos.- Malhumorado, el Sombrero de paja comía su carne con prisa, esperaba que al terminar podría volver a la pelea.

-Eran alpacas marinas, Luffy.- Ussop tenía una pinza en su nariz, toleraba la peste pero seguía comiendo sin problemas.

Las tres tenían el tamaño de un rey marino, y solo una capto las burlas de Luffy como para pelear con él. Law lo había revuelto al barco regañándole por que siendo un usuario sería estúpido pelear en el mar.

Ah, Trafalgar vivía en pánico, sospechaba incluso de la fauna por si acaso eran colegas de Doflamingo.

El mencionado cirujano se sentó en la otra punta del comedor, ya sea por el olor del Capitán o porque así Sanji no se molestaba en llegar hasta el para darle sus porciones. Por educación, Brook ayudo a alcanzarle los platos.

 **++H++**

La vigilancia nocturna persistía por petición de Law.

Zoro, Luffy y Brook acordaban a que jugarían durante la noche, mientras disputaban _con piedra, papel o tijera_ si apostarían a las cartas o se dividían para vigilar; Sanji termino sus deberes en la cocina, saco a rastras a Caesar antes de cerrar la puerta al comedor.

Se apresuró a dejar al hombre-gas a la vista de sus amigos para así buscar al Cirujano, no era complicado acercársele, si a Luffy no le importaba pisarle por accidente, entonces no se reusaría a interactuar con cualquier Sombrero de paja.

Law se recargaba contra el mástil principal, acompañado por su espada.

Blackleg aprendió a sobrepasar ese perfil intimidante, conocía que no era más que un alma desvergonzada que rechaza la empatía.

Antes de que el tez blanca propusiera lo que pensó durante la cena… Law levantó su mano, en ella le ofrecía una de las monedas, esa que desde el principio Sanji quería arrebatarle para verla solamente.

Al tomarla la intercambio por el anillo que le sobraba, tal como pidió probar Caesar, se colocó el segundo, cual no hizo nada; No quemaduras ni brujerías.

-Un recuerdo del carnaval.- Se refirió al anillo como otro tesoro forjado para ellos. –Es de tu collar, no creo que quieras el Kairoseki.- Bromeo al sacudir su cigarrillo, hacia contacto visual con el peli-negro pese que éste no se lo devolvía.

El oji-azul utilizaba su propio anillo para cubrir esa herida de la vista de Tony.

Posiblemente Law lo usaría…

 _Como en ese mismo momento._

-Es horrible, me recordara que no debo bajar la guardia.- Lo verifico por el frente y el reverso al ponérselo, tapaba la E de su mano derecha.

Cuanto mentira, esos minerales incrustados serian geniales para su aspecto, le recordaban a la estrellas ninjas, y entre nos, el Cirujano era un fan de los oficios de Wano.

Apretaba su puño sintiendo ese material, por supuesto no olvidaría que estaba ahí.

-Bien, yo me quedo con esto,- Le mostro como guardaba la moneda dentro de la cajetilla de cigarrillos. –Además, el pelear en Dressrosa junto a nosotros es defender nuestro _orgullo_ , al menos así cumplirás algo de lo dijo el anciano, tan siquiera tenlo hasta que nos separemos-

 _¿Comprometía a Trafalgar a ser un devoto compañero de guerra?, ¿Funcionarían esas bendiciones para la alianza?_

Ese pequeño evento que los dejo confundidos los incitaba a reunirse y preguntarse mutuamente que sucedió, o si paso lo que realmente escucharon.

Mala suerte que eran hombres muy reservados.

-Es una promesa, Trafalgar.- Como todo Sombrero de paja, Sanji choco los cinco con la mano despistada del cirujano, dándole a saber que era su relevo, un colega de sus locos planes.

No obstante; ese choque de manos tan breve los mantuvo atados por un largo tiempo.

…

Sus cuerpos se paralizaron a causa de sus anillos haciendo contacto. Seria completamente distinto lo que sus ojos verían…. revelaciones, secretos….

Sanji descubrió lo que un niño con una enfermedad mortal codiciaba. De un gran cambio de corazón, de muertes, nuevos colegas, piratería y planes de venganza.

Law enmudeció ante la ambición familiar, el rechazo, la hambruna, los intensos entrenamientos…promesas y aventuras, separaciones y el re-encuentro de sus amigos uniéndose para volver a navegar.

Mientras ellos eran golpeados con tales revelaciones, un trio de idiotas jugaban a las cartas frente al dúo petrificado.

-Ve de pesca.- Le instruyeron a un Zoro que no quitaba la mirada del cuerpo de Sanji que estaba por caerse de lado.

-¿Esto es acaso normal?,- El esqueleto con afro buscaba por una buena jugada mientras contemplaba esos dos cuerpos inmóviles.- ¿Acaso la forma de dormir ha cambiado en esos cincuenta años que deambule sin sombra?-

–¡Luffy!, Si no vas a jugar dame tus cartas.- Renegó el peli-verde al ver a su capitán quitarle la gorra a Law así como su espada, jugaba con esas cosas fingiendo ser el doctor. ¡Había que aprovechar el momento!

El imprevisto cambio terminó a minutos cerca de la mañana, ese lapso en que descubrieron que estos dos no respondían a ningún ruido ni frases provocativas, por ello prefirieron sentarse frente a ellos por si algún ataque al barco los dejaba vulnerables…

Parpadearon al unísono, retrocediendo alucinados cada quien a su manera, compartieron sus primeras palabras en un susurro que pedía que fuese falso lo que ocultaban.

-L-Law… tu… tu …- Sanji retrocedió tropezándose y cayendo encima del espadachín.

El peli-negro bajo la mirada a sus manos, no dándole importancia a como su anillo desapareció. Levanto la vista confundido por el enojo de Blackleg mezclado con su cara sonrojada.

-¿Vins…moke?.-

Ese fue el detonante para lanzarse contra el cirujano y taparle la boca antes de que lo repitiera. Esquivando la presencia de sus amigos, Sanji lo llevo contra su voluntad a la bodega.

El trio de vigilantes no se inmuto en meterse en sus problemas, no porque _Robin_ había aconsejado que los dejasen sin comentar nada sobre la isla anterior, más que nada por lo que se aproximaba.

Luffy y Zoro se levantaran en poses de ataque, quietos mirando al oeste.

Ese comportamiento conmociono al esqueleto que preguntaba qué les sucedía.

 **++H++**

-¡NADA!, ¡NADA DE LO VISTES DEBERAN SABERLO!.- El rubio continuaba con su violencia, tomando a Law de su suéter, lo golpeaba contra la pared. -¡No mi nacimiento, no mi familia, JAMAS ESE NOMBRE!.- Esa rabia derramaba amargas lágrimas que terminaron por soltar al moreno.

La intimidación de Law supero con una gran distancia las advertencias de Sanji.

 _¡Si él había visto las tinieblas de su corazón, entonces Blackleg también presencio el suyo!_

El rostro de Trafalgar oscureció, empujo al cocinero al suelo mientras sus pisadas lo hacían retroceder…. Posiblemente… definitivamente…Sanji había visto a la persona por la que hizo esa alianza y lo que este viaje había provocado en los reprimidos deseos del oji-gris..

La respiración del tez-blanca sucumbió a un ciclo de hiperventilación, y aunque podría seguir así hasta que el peli-negro prometiera que no soltaría migaja alguna de su vida…. El barco se agito provocando que el contenido de la bodega los arrastrara contra la pared.

 **++H++**

Un objeto cortaba el viento. El espadachín de cabellos verdes presentía la amenaza por la misma dirección en que Luffy no dejaba de vigilar.

La sentían, sabían que apuntaban al barco, salvo que su velocidad distorsionaba el momento de su llegada.

Dos ganchos aterrizaron en el pasto, empujando a los piratas del lugar donde impactaron, estas armas no provocaban daños si no que los atraía a la dirección opuesta por la que decidieron navegar.

Los gritos de Nami se escucharon desde el timón. Pidiendo que pararan, revelándole al Capitán que a esta velocidad se desprenderían del campo magnético.

La fuerza que los atraía los mantenía con su pecho contra el suelo, Zoro se aferraba a su espada clavaba en el suelo, Brook hizo lo mismo con su bastón, Luffy amarro sus estirados brazos a la pierna de Roronoa.

Monkey opto por estirarse y llegar a esos ganchos que aflojaron su agarre tras ser interrumpidos por las explosiones contra el barco culpable.

El Thousand Sunny termino a las cercanías de una isla donde tres barcos piratas luchaban por los territorios que no tenían la bandera de un Yonkou.

Tal parecía que el barco que los remolco buscaba una pelea con ellos, pese que más enemigos le atacaban hasta hundirlo.

El trio de vigilantes y Nami se molestaron por tal interrupción en su viaje, ese intento por matarles la había salido por la culata a esos idiotas.

La navegante pidió que se acercaran a la isla para retomar el hilo del Log. Había que dejar cargar el peso magnético que debía llevarlos a Dressrosa.

Law apareció en cubierta para reclamar sus pertenencias regadas por el pasto. Sanji entro en el cuarto de los chicos para alistarse y planear el desayuno.

 **++H++**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**+++H+++**

 **** **i close my eyes and i am taken to a place  
where our magenta feelings take up shelter.**

 **** **+++H+++**

No era una isla.

No fluvial, ni una fabricada de lava.

Una de buen gusto tendría un otoñal bosque, _una isla_ sería tierra firme aunque fuese un desierto o una salvaje tundra emanando calor pese a la contrariedad.

Usualmente había de tres estaciones del año el mismo día, o diez tipos de clima, excepto con el mínimo de dos zonas de peligro a la vez.

No obstante, el barco se acercó a la locura en su forma pura, el nuevo mundo sorprendía al avanzar salvo que en este momento el Thousand Sunny se anclaba junto a un colosal muro rocoso azulado.

 _Después de ser desviados de su línea de navegación ahora debían adaptarse y volver por el camino del Eternal pose._

Estas mencionadas maravillas naturales son usualmente perturbadas por piratas _como Roronoa_ , cual creía que le estorbaba en su vigilancia al horizonte, _pese que tras una pacífica plática entre su cabeza verde y los puños de todos_ ; el espadachín acordó en no hacerle daño a la pared misteriosa en la que estacionaron.

Tras examinarla, además de percatarse de lo azul y fría que eran las rocas, su altura denotaba que debía haber vida en la punta, _lógico_ , a menos debían mirar abajo si fuese territorio de hombres-pez.

La extraña pared pretendía ser una copia del Red Line, sin embargo era posible ver el filo por el que caían trozos de nieve hasta el mar.

Los cuatro más fuertes…Uh, no… LOS _cuatro piratas_ tolerantes al frio y bastante curiosos como para subir todos esos caminos estrechos fueron quienes comenzaron a escalar por esas escaleras y puentes que subían estrepitosamente hasta la cima.

Esa facilidad pre-fabricaba giñaba a que humanos habitaban cerca, o un carpintero creía que estas cosas se verían lindas.

Law lucia otra de sus capuchas negras acompañado de su espada. Zoro y Luffy reciclaban sus abrigos robados en Punk Hazard, como siempre solo los aventaban a sus guardarropas y los usaban tal cuales los dejaban.

Por ultimo tenemos al oji-azul, quien uso un cuello alto muy a la moda aunque lo cubrió con una larga rompevientos al sentir el verdadero frio de las rocas que se metía en sus calcetines.

…

Tres de ellos subían guiados por la cuerda de pasa-manos que les guiaba por los caminos esculpidos con la misma montaña. Luffy escalaba a manos desnudas por donde pudiera agarrarse, jugaba y retaba a sus amigos con que él descubriría por que la neblina de la montaña no desaparecía y provocaba ese ambiente gris que les cegaba.

Parecía que el cirujano no seguía los juegos de Monkey, aunque se "Room-transportaba" a altitudes más allá de los niveles que el Sombrero de paja llevaba escalados.

El trio monstruoso trabajaría unido sin importar la misión, caminando derecho a una trampa o no, Sanji estaría ahí para sacarles de sus aprietos, Zoro para eliminar molestias y Luffy para conquistar a la fuerza el alma del contrincante….

Law era el observador, se insistía en que Sanji no les contaría a sus amigos sobre lo que conoció de él, pero por si acaso tendría que seguirlo.

La salida fue incómoda para la pareja recién "unida", por ello Sanji procuraba competir con Zoro para distraerse de la mirada de Trafalgar provocando esa ansiedad similar a ser atacado inesperadamente.

…

Por muy debajo de ellos, sus amigos se toparon con alguien que tenía interesantes noticias que pudieron usar antes de mandar a ese grupo a excursión….

Esa persona procuraba dar advertencias a los visitantes si el cartel al pie de la roca se cubría de escarcha. La temporada en que el Sunny tuvo la suerte de anclar anunciaba que los enfrentamientos contra el clima de la cima serian extremos.

Un joven vigilante apareció con un pequeño barco de remos que aproximó al Thousand aconsejando que perdieran la curiosidad de escalar el hogar de un animal que apreciaban y anunciaban que era sagrado. Si la bestia había vuelto a casa…. El frio presente delataba lo que encontrarían arriba.

…

Faltaba un nivel para alcanzar el precipicio, los chicos avanzaban agachados debido a la fuerza de la brisa, Luffy se aburría ante el esperar el momento de correr, excepto que sí el peli-negro subía cuando quisiera probablemente sería arrastrado cuesta abajo derribando a sus compañeros.

-¡Hay un intervalo en la ventisca!,- Grito, por si los demás no lo notaron, -¡Cuando lo suelte subiremos!.- Law sostenía su sombrero así como el abrigo de Luffy evitando que se fuera, les indico tales instrucciones al espadachín y al cocinero que gateaban detrás de él.

La fuerza del viento podía medirse no solo con sacar su mano fuera de su abrigo si no por el estruendo que provocaba y disminuía al esfumarse. Trafalgar soltó al capitán, quien corrió a la cima conquistándola antes que su aliado.

La nieve se esparcía en una planicie, la oscuridad de la cima permitía ver unos metros más allá de sus pies, salvo que el blanco pasaba a un profundo azul marino que les desorientaba. La confusa desolación y el silencio les detuvo por un momento pese que debían alejarse de la orilla para no ser lanzados al mar.

La bienvenida les encontró sin siquiera encontrar civilización, gracias al Haki de los cuatros piratas, esquivaron las bolas de nieve que les lanzaban, de nieve pasaron a rocas, de lodo a munición e incluso redes.

Sus atacantes no tenían forma alguna, no acertaban el exacto origen del grupo ofensivo, la nieve y la que se oscurecía a la lejanía protegía a quienes defendían la "entrada" a la isla.

Los piratas volvieron a reunirse para juntar sus espaldas, Luffy lanzaba sus brazos a la nada esperando acertar y reducir sus filas, Zoro lanzaba sus ataques _de cañones_ cuales se proyectaban como garras que chocaban con el suelo al ser desviados por las ventiscas que aumentaban, esas que pronto empujaría a los intrusos a por el risco.

La fuerza del viento comenzó a arrastrarlos, ellos se reusaban a ser derribados por esa elemental auto-defensa.

 _¿Qué le dirían a los demás al verlos bajar tan estrepitosamente?_...Posiblemente que había miles de enemigos ( _puede que fuese cierto salvo que ninguno de los dos capitanes opta por huir_ ) o que la cima estaba contaminada y que decidieron escapar de esas enfermedades lanzándose a secas.

En fin, Luffy no se permitiría ser expulsado de esa forma por esos cobardes _ocultos_ en la nieve. No obstante, su derrota comenzó con el Sombrero de paja que dio pasos al frente de su grupo motivando a los demás a luchar contra-corriente, el detonante para tomar enserio su defensa fue el ver a su Capitán pisando una trampa para osos que se incrusto en su pierna.

No falto que el peli-negro saltara por tal tortura y empezara a rodar por donde vino dejando sangre por unos momentos para después activar su Haki de armadura y evitar que le perforara sin retorno.

Zoro no permitió que su capitán girara montaña abajo al clavar una de sus espadas en la espesa nieve, por ese inconveniente el filo no alcanzo el suelo pese al firme agarre y la profundidad con la que del peli-verde decidió sostenerse.

Con una mano se aferraba mientras alcanzaba a detener a Luffy a por su abrigo. El breve impacto les hizo retroceder más de lo que el espadachín ya se había alejado.

La persistencia por no ser arrastrado disminuyó: La corriente progresaba agresiva, salvo que el cocinero pretendió que volar ayudaría a encontrar a sus enemigos.

Sanji se desvió desplomándose sin control justo contra Roronoa, el peli-verde soltó a su capitán aunque Law se dio la molestia de salvarlo ya que el cirujano hizo lo mismo que el espadachín con su arma.

De la misma manera en que Zoro se aferró a su espada, Blackleg se aprovechó de la oportunidad de evitar rodar sin control cuesta abajo al sujetarse de las prendas de su eterno rival, inoportunamente le tomo del cinturón, **esa cinta roja** que fácilmente se desprendió del peli-verde.

 _¡Patéticos nudos! ¡Débiles como su nivel de deducción!_ , ¡ _Por eso es que sostenía sus espadas al correr_!

Sus espadas restantes cayeron haciéndole soltar a Wado, salvó a Sandai y Shusui, incluso la funda blanca, pero no al cocinero _ni su propio trasero_.

Roronoa se deslizó cuesta abajo empujando por accidente a Luffy dejando tanto su espada como a Sanji bajo el cuidado del ultimo pirata en pie. **Law.**

Ambos recibieron la frívola munición de sus enemigos, pese a ser pequeñas balas de fantasía, dolían como el carajo.

Trafalgar trasporto a ambos al lado de la abandonada Wado, al menos así no estarían tan cerca del precipicio. Sus ojos no divisaban a sus enemigos, y menos que tipo de fusiles usaban contra ellos.

Law tomo ambas espadas clavándolas una delante de otra esperando ganar territorio e intimidar a los latosos. Sanji se aferraba a su cintura imitando sus pasos y aprovechando a su aliado como escudo.

En su lento avance otra trampa oculta se activó, el filo de Wado vibró al reusarse a ser destruida ante esos afilados dientes pese que el temblor del impacto y la concentración por recuperar su agarre le distrajo de la explosión de un cañón.

…

De brazo a pierna, o específicamente; de su muñeca a un muslo… una cadena que conectaba unas esposas les ataron, ¡A _trabajar en equipo se había dicho!_ , salvo que estos dos tenían una actual y literal química incompatible.

Estaban bajo presión del enemigo, con desacuerdos _maritales_ y demás opiniones. Estos humillados piratas buscaron refugio pese a ser cazados continuamente por el vecindario o _por voluntad de la isla misma_.

La ventisca carecía de periodos en los que sacar la mano de su bolsillos no les congelaba, ningún intervalo les abría la oportunidad de retroceder pese que Law seguía caminando a la profundidad… El brutal ambiente disminuía la probabilidad de correr cuesta abajo sin rodar ni tropezarse con las demás trampas.

Por una extraña bendición los chicos encontraron refugio, uno que eligieron por sobre los feroces peligros del resto; Ambos se inclinaron para entrar en una diminuta cueva que emanaba calor en lugar del hielo flotante dentro de los demás huecos que exploraron.

A noche estrellada, atardecer u probablemente siendo aún día, ambos piratas seguían sus instintos que coincidían, _no porque se encontraran incómodamente esposados los obligarían a colaborar._

La muñeca derecha de Sanji se ataba a Trafalgar, la breve distancia de la cadena no evitaba que el peli-negro lastimara su mano al dar grandes pasos o al adelantarse sin avisarle a Blackleg.

El rubio no dejaba de lado su nerviosismo al ver a donde se dirigía la cadena puesto que le incomodaba ver como ese metal rodeaba el inicio superior de la pierna izquierda del cirujano.

Las memorias que percibió de él anteriormente tampoco ayudaban….

¿Cómo le haría saber a Law lo confundido que le tenía uno de los secretos entre todos los demás que veía relucir durante la alianza?, Por ahora no captaba si sería indicado aclarar que no tenía nada en contra de él. Sin embargo… _¿Lo estaba aceptando?..._

Que error tan humillante enfocarse en su propio pasado y no buscar respuestas para esos recuerdos del Roba-corazones tan frescos.

Tan resientes y conectadas a su dolor moral.

Pese que ambos dependían de sus habilidades, los intentos de Law por liberarse no se reprimían a falta de su fruta, más bien estas esposas comunes ocultaban su indescifrable inmunidad puesto que sus **Room** no explotaban _(¿Entonces no estaban hechas de Kairoseki?)_ ni cortaban el metal _(¡anti-usuarios e intocables!)._

Cortar la mano del rubio, o su misma pierna no resultaban en nada, instrumentos era incapaces de dañar esto que les unía.

Tenía que ser parte de los efectos secundarios de esa brujería por la que pasaron…si pudiese recordar lo que ese anciano dijo…

 _Su discusión era de enojo mutuo, ambos tenían derecho a romper el silencio si se tenían compasión._

El rubio ya no sería el único al que le ardía el estómago al recordar sus desgracias. Había escuchado con atención los pasados de sus compañeros y ahora los antecedentes de Law seguían frescos.

Este peli-negro se mordía los labios dándose cuenta del maltrato familiar del rubio y como siguió siendo un santo con los vivos. Sin embargo, no estamos enlistándolos a competir por el _Triturado Corazón de esta generación_.

Innumerable oculto dolor tenían ambos, con diferentes resultados por supuesto.

…

Los ojos azules se enfocaban en la salida de la cueva, no le agradaba como el karma le traía a estos lugares oscuros sospechosamente sin falta del oji-gris.

La guarida anterior implico un festival cual creyó que sería un sacrificio que una fiesta. Esta vez quería ser positivo, deseaba que una alegre multitud de mujeres-esquimales le esperase afuera por superar las defensas de la montaña.

-Sanji-ya.- El mencionado levanto las cejas volteando lentamente a la izquierda, no esperaba que él fuera el lado de la razón.

El tez-blanca entre-cerro los ojos, sabía que quería…. – ¿Realmente lo vistes?... Ese pequeño Sanji y yo, no somos lo mismo.- Encendió un cigarrillo esperando que su aliento a hiervas alejara la curiosidad del pirata.

Punto al punto, el único asesinato que había hecho con gran motivo y a conciencia se trataba de él mismo. El joven cocinero bajo el ala de Zeff era su infancia, **la única** , por si le preguntaban cómo y por qué nació, probablemente contaría el haber nacido como un pequeño caballito de mar y un hada le dio piernas para buscar la "felicidad" llamada Allblue.

Law no contesto; puede que esa extraña negación hiciera que olvidara lo que le hacía tan tímido para confrontarle.

-¿Le daremos importancia?- Confirmaba Sanji, ladeo la cabeza sin perder la conexión con sus ojos bajo su gorra. –Por _bruto_ _apetito_ …la razón de joder a Doflamingo, la alianza no es más que mierda…- La falta de agresividad en su voz tenían atento al cirujano incapaz de contraatacar.

 _Cuanto talento, cada respuesta le ahogaba, qué rabiosa deducción… ¿Esta habilidad obtenía al insultar diariamente a Roronoa?_

-Las revelaciones debieron pasar en Zou,- Escupió su aliento, fastidiado, -Vas a incomodar la apertura del plan…- Se recostó en la roca a sus espaldas, la mano ligada a su pierna no dejaba que el rubio se recostara a la misma altura que el cirujano.

Esperaba que el cocinero anunciara que su buen comportamiento se "terminaba", tenía harta lealtad a Luffy como para guardarse esas intenciones.

-Esos anillos me obligaron a ver lo que tienes debajo de ese gorro,- Desde el suelo alcanzaba a ver sus cabellos negros con nieve decorándole como árbol festivo. _'Si todo fluye; Podre verte auto-destruirte o intervenir con esta misión'_

-Law.- El mencionado se acomodó de lado evitando los reclamos o la extorsión que veía venir. Más que tener unas piernas endemoniadas, el tez-blanca en sí podría ser una irresistible fruta del diablo.

-Dejaré que intimidemos tus enemigos en Dressrosa. Así te darás cuenta que la guerra te saco de tu camino al One piece….- Cerro los ojos pese que ese cigarrillo estaba a punto de consumirse…

La familia Donquixote era _un desierto_ interviniendo en su ruta sub-marina, pues **en parte** estaba tardando en adelantarse a Raftel pues recorría _esas dunas_ con sus manos y rodillas… Gastó dos años en esperar un aliado, actuó pacifico en territorio enemigo en solitario y obligando a su tripulación a sobrevivir en un elefante…. Se _enamoró_ y se casó.

 _¡Infernal Nuevo mundo!_ , que septiembre tan loco le diste a un Trafalgar.

El silencio se volvió tenso para el oji-gris, las ventiscas silbaban dentro de la cueva con su pasar, Law se enredaba con las posibles respuestas que tenía por darle, acumulaba argumentos para quitarle la razón.

No había quien le callara cuando una pelea así comenzaba (pese que las respuestas de Luffy le dejaban cansado, noqueado), no obstante, _le intimidaba el mismísimo Sanji_.

Esa simulación en su mente de despecho al ser expulsado de entre los Vinsmoke fue tal cual el rubio lo vio, rompiendo a llorar mientras buscaba refugio… posiblemente las visiones funcionaron igualmente con su pasado en Sanji.

Las memorias fueron lejanas, terminando en el día antes de llegar a esa isla con tal raza de salvajes fiesteros. Un hombre contemporáneo como él no debió dejar que ellos decidieran a quien tomaría de por vida.

 _Ya era un adulto, muy cerca de los treinta…._

-Trafalgar,- Parecía que el rubio retrocedía en confianza al volver a llamarle por su apellido. Aunque sacudirle y patearle desesperado para que se levantara no tenía que ver con el tópico por el que se molestó.

A como pudo, el cocinero apuntaba con su mano izquierda a las afuera mientras apretaba su agarre en Wado.

Al voltear se encontraron "en la misma página", reaccionó al fijarse en como eso se aproximaba.

Morado del susto, el rubio pego su hombro a con el de su compañero -¡Un espectro!-

' _Había un esqueleto viviendo en el Sunny y este chico se asustaba con seres de otra dimensión_.'

-¡Un ninja invernal!- Exclamó el moreno levantando sus puños y apretándolos con emoción.

 _-¡Un yeti!-_ Gritaron juntos, pegaron mejillas mirando con intensidad ese fenómeno que podría describirse como una silueta solida e invisible que se llenaba de copos de nieve mientras caminaba en dirección a ellos.

Esos cúmulos de manta blanca en sus hombros y cabeza lo delataban pero se guardaba su identidad.

¿Marine, pirata, los asesinos de las nieves?. Ojalá fuese un interesante obstáculo con una fruta de transparencia.

Esperaban que la oscuridad de la cueva le hiciera perder interés salvo que desde un principio no dudaba en acercarse.

-¿Ustedes son los _sin turno_?.- Una voz femenina se acercó a ellos, a manos invisibles se quitaba la nieve provocando que ellos perdieran su silueta.

Los chicos no se pusieron de pie pero se asomaban echando un vistazo a espaldas de la transparente forma andante, _si_ , era supuestamente invisible pese que a su pulido camuflaje era como un espejo.

Perdible y un poco verdoso al acercarse, su efecto cromado reflejaba a los piratas.

Se separaron afinando su voz natural, esa grave e intimidante, _**había que aclarar asuntos.**_

Law se levantó sin haber recordado que a por su estatura el rubio se lastimaba de su muñeca si no sincronizaban.

-Si no tenemos uno entonces nos darás el tuyo.- Amenazó a la recién llegada que no podían ver tal cual era. Esa actitud de pirata _con colmillos_ convenía para aprovecharse de las dinámicas de la isla sin siquiera preguntar para qué era _eso_.

La silueta rio, fuerte y burlona, tan corto que hizo que el cirujano se sonrojara por no ser tomado enserio. Asumiendo harta frialdad levanto el mentón pese a perder el porte de crueldad.

Desde que ella llegó; Sanji colocó la espada tras él, no quería parecer un asaltante frente a una voz suave.

-El rey del nido pronto defecara el primer fertilizante del mes, síganme si no quieren una limpia antes de subir a los barcos.-

Ambos voltearon lentamente al interior tragando saliva, por fin dándose cuenta del olor de las rocas donde Law se había recostado.

En total asco el rubio saco su lengua creyendo que vomitaría, ¡Ya córtenle la mano! No volvería a tocar al peli-negro hasta que tirara su ropa al fuego.

 **++H++**

La civilización que buscaban no estaría en la profundidad de la nieve, menos aun si volvían a bajar asegurándose que no se trataba de un archipiélago conectado a una roca como esa.

Después de que su supuesta salvadora enganchara otra cadena a la que les conectaba, los guio a un gran número de globos de colores que estaban amarrados a unas cadenas que subían a las nubes.

Parece que debido a la niebla esos globos resaltaban excelentemente la entrada o lo que realmente brindaba acceso a su hogar.

Gracias a un poste en la nieve la cadena se recorría sin fin, para llegar a donde la persona los guiaba necesitarían sostenerse de los pedales individuales, el problema es que uno tendría que cargar al otro para llegar a salvo.

Law podría "transportarlos", pero no sabría a donde va o con qué se intercambiaría, si Sanji caminaba en el cielo posiblemente chocarían.

La guía subió por si sola sin instruirles cómo debían aferrarse a este dudoso elevador, ¿Qué tan larga era la espera?

Otro pedal bajaba de entre las nubes, ninguno tenía problemas con las alturas, el dilema era quien subiría a quien.

Miro ese metal con incomodidad -Con mi mano así, tendría que tomarlo de espaldas.- Establecía que estaban derrotados ante ese obstáculo, y es que no sugería que el cirujano fuese quien los llevara.

El pedal retornaría pronto, _había que ir,_ ese guía se veía segura de que sabía lo que necesitaban.

El oji-gris torció la boca mortificado por lo inevitable; o por como el oji-azul rechazaba la solución que les sobraba.

Con su pie izquierdo se trepo de ese escalón flotante, tomó a Sanji de la cintura con su brazo derecho y dejo su pie derecho al aire esperando que una de las botas de Sanji subiera al mínimo espacio del escalón. En silencio "frente a frente" la altura del cocinero apenas si llegaba a su hombro.

Blackleg seguía evitando la espalda del cirujano por lo que tomaba lo que podía de su camisa y pantalón para no caer.

La nieve caía por debajo de la neblina, tras esta; la altura mostraba un flotante suelo azul que poco a poco dejaban a lo lejos, el cielo era tibio, amables vientos levantaban sus gabardinas sin entorpecer el elevador, pronto se distraerían ante la presencia de maquinaria y bullicios mientras la cadena seguía su recorrido.

La nubes de color durazno y horizontes marmoleados de verdes y amarillos era recorridos por aves marítimas. Parpadearon aluzados por el medio día oculto entre húmedos algodones, sus tímpanos burbujeaban demostrando que no eran literales metros los que les alejaban de la isla.

Estaban asándose en sus abrigos, pues con globos de aire caliente a sus alrededores se justificaba la poca ropa de los ingenieros que les saludaban.

El pedal seguía su recorrido aumentando altura, demostrando múltiples niveles, enormes planicies de barcos reutilizados servían como caminos para los habitantes, se unían como plazas aunque fuesen simples plataformas de madera.

Desde Proas a popas, las cubiertas fueron re-decoradas como restaurantes con una hermosa vista a esas nubes que inundaban la existencia de un océano muy lejos de ahí.

Piratas con sus notables Jolly Rogers en sus ropas usaban este servicio de transporte. La mercancía y equipaje les seguía en vagones que enganchaban en tales cadenas.

Agujerados galeones funcionaban como edificios, tenían sus propias cadenas recorriendo diferentes plazas, diversas razas de exploradores y emisarios se transportaban confiando en la ligera maquinaria.

Sin enredos entre rutas, algunos barcos dependían de cuerdas para no ser alejados de la comunidad, posiblemente eran naves residenciales.

 _Esta misteriosa asociación flotante se protegía de la Era de los Piratas al alejarse del mar mismo._

Tanto Law como Sanji se entretenían distinguiendo los propósitos de cada barco flotante. Desde otra perspectiva; comerciantes y mercenarios no disimulaban el susurrar sobre cómo estos dos compartían un medio individual y exclusivo para arribar a donde el alto mando.

Al pasar el último restaurante, antes de iniciar la zona de conserva botánica, Law se percató de un grupo de aliados que les apuntaban y saludaban entre los gritos de Luffy; los Sombrero de paja almorzaban de un buffet de carne aviar entre otras maravillas; servido extrañamente por camareros cigüeñas que dirigían el establecimiento.

El cirujano podría aprovechar la presencia de _esos sinvergüenzas_ (que se dedicaban a pasar su tarde sin buscarlos); Con un **Room** se integraría a ese Valhala flotante… No obstante…con un rubio compartiendo este espacio tan sugestivo…prefirió que el elevador le llevase al final del tour.

Imitando ser una expansión de la gabardina del roba corazones; a profunda pena el cocinero hecho un vistazo a sus amigos, y antes de que Zoro le señalara, Sanji saco a Wado del cinturón de su pantalón dejando caer la espada al vacío.

El peli-verde se reusó a abandonar su bebida al lanzarse por su Katana, su capitán le siguió en su caía sin haber recordado que con su brazo de goma podría traerlo devuelta.

Roronoa la atrapó antes de que perforara uno de los Globos de levante tan importantes de una mini-nave; aun así el marimo reboto para aterrizar en un delicado Zeppelin sobre él cual se acomodó para terminarse su jarra que no derramo espuma ni en chispas.

Luffy era más ligero, al ser auto-dirigido por los vientos, giró, por lo que se torció una pierna al impactar dentro de un humilde Café de dulces bocadillos.

La joven dueña esperaba que sus _moscovitas_ achocolatadas distrajeran al Sombrero de paja de su "dolor" mientras esperaba que un médico lo atendiera.

Con Sanji retorcijándose a su modo gracias a los sucios gestos que Zoro le dirigía por ser un bastardo, Law no se percataba de que se contagió brevemente de la risa de esa fechoría.

Una arqueóloga los interrumpió. ¡Apareció la mitad superior de Robin por la espalda del Cirujano!, su cuerpo no pesaba pues la cadena subía al mismo ritmo.

Nico se recargo en el hombro derecho de Law, se inclinó para ver a Sanji ocultándose en el pecho del moreno y alejándose en sorpresa sin caerse del pedal.

Con su mano derecha sostenía su propio mentón mientras que con la otra reacomodaba gentilmente el Sombrero de Law.

–Rail es el director de estos grupos de nómadas. No tenemos riquezas ni armas que darle a menos que entregues ese excelente refrigerador con doble seguridad que tanto adoras cocinero-san.- Sonrió a ojos cerrados, _que ejemplo tan inhumano_. Robin seguramente le advertía que no aceptase tratos ni llegase a lazos de compañeros algunos con tal tipo.

-No hay problema, Robin-chan.- Forzó una mueca de torpe admiración antes de verla desaparecer.

La arqueóloga original yacía con sus amigos al pendiente de que su escalera de brazos ayudase a Nami a bajar donde Luffy consumida la lástima de una inocente repostera.

…

Tal como sospechaba, el elevador tenía una sola estación mientras que quienes bajaban tenían la oportunidad de moverse a niveles de diversos barcos. Las distinguibles flechas en cada elevador concordaban con un mapa en una estación cerca de la salida de los pedales.

Su guía les esperaba en una banca, al menos ahora sabían que rasgos tenía su rostro, se aliviaban de que sus palabras salían de unos fino labios. Sin embargo, esa cabeza parecía flotar entre esa tela que le envolvía como un Sari. –Solamente me lo he quitado para que no tropiecen conmigo.-

Sin presentarse, la joven siguió a por su izquierda bajando unas escaleras sin pasa manos, la dificulta de bajar era grave pues el espacio individual demandaba que los piratas caminaran como cangrejos.

Sanji tomo la delantera, no obstante su paso de doble escalón jalaba al cirujano haciéndolo caer de sentón, el rubio cayo de lado por sobre su codo. Para cuando se levantaron habían perdido rastro de su guía.

Hmmm, no, más bien resultaba que si ella les daba la espalda, otra vez se volvía totalmente invisible salvo que le delataba su sombra.

Sus brazos asombraban pues lucían separados de su cuerpo, su cabeza y manos se movían demasiado esperando que los piratas bajaran hasta el final.

-¡Primer parada, Alizzata!, les quitarán esos collares para pulgas.- Tras el último escalón, un cartel de papel especificaba que el herrero abordo trabajaba peligrosamente sus metales en una _plataforma flamable con la posibilidad de provocar incendios que se expandirían dejando únicamente intactas las cadenas._

Ambos piratas sacudieron sus cabezas al analizar esa perdición latente.

¿Quién carajos le dio trabajo en este lugar?.

-Oye anciano, un desmagnetizador por aquí.-

La joven demando servicios gratuitos al entrar por si sola cerrándoles la puerta en la cara a sus invitados, tan rápido como entró, una roca salió disparada del establecimiento, el Haki de ambos piratas logro esquivarlo pese que huyeron en distintas direcciones.

Suerte que dejaron esa corta cadena entre esposas tan vulnerable ya que la roca revoto sin lastimar los delicados globos alrededor, esa piedra regreso al estilo de _bumerang_ para liberarles al llevarse consigo las esposas de nuevo a su hogar.

El oji-gris arreglo sus jean planchándolos con sus manos, ese enorme anillo arruino la presentación de sus prendas. Por otro lado; el cocinero termino con una rojiza irritación en la piel cual ignoraba al tener la libertad de arrimarse a su salvadora.

La joven salió con su camuflaje puesto, o las puertas dobles se abrieron solas. Los ojitos rosas-amorosos-acorazonados del tez blanca se activaron pues se alejó de la opresión negativa de Trafalgar.

-No me gustan los de tu tipo, soy intolerante a los piratas, No me interesa SEÑOR BLACKLEG. Prosigamos con decencia, por favor.- La guía se regocijaba al ver la expresión confundida del oji-azul y como sus dedos buscaban esas inexistentes arrugas en su cara.

 _Una sola palabra le ha exprimido la juventud de su ego._

Se paralizó mirando al vacío, ¿Qué no era esta su mejor época? El Sanji dentro de su cabeza se perdió en un espacio profundo y distante flotando entre burbujas que le recordaban todas esas caras bonitas que había conocido, que confusión, ¿Qué debía hacer un caballeroso pirata como él para castigarse por no cuidar más su aspecto….. Su bigote no era estéticamente apasionante?.

El peli-negro no dio comentario al respecto pues recordaba que la ope-ope le aclaraba la cabellera, _no culpaba los desvelos_.

La encargada de su tour sostenía una discreta bandera roja que ellos debían seguir. A como sospechaba Robin; la liberación no era gratis.

Sanji seguía imitando la quietud de un conejillo de indias, Law lo empujaba con su espada hasta que apropósito lo coloco en un cruce de balsas, un remo lo derribó, el golpe rebobino su cerebro pues corrió con piernas de fideo al lado de la Guía.

-¡Perdóname, _Cristal_ -Chan!, ¡Tu personalidad fue tan… compatible…!- Se inclinó en son de disculpa, parece que el cocinero deliraba entre conquistar o silenciosamente defenderle.

La apodada siguió de largo advirtiendo que no le perdieran al atravesar la siguiente plaza concurrida por cazadores de piratas.

El olor emanante del peli-negro atrajo interesados en darle una prenda adecuada para su perfil de _Guerrero del mar_. El dilema se basaba en intercambios, nadie traía consigo monederos o arrugados Bellies.

 _-¡Su asquerosa gabardina es desechable!,-_ Un suicida comento con sinceridad lo que Law se negaba en abandonar por ese temporal defecto. La pulverizadora mirada del peli-negro no encontraba en quien enfocarse entre multitudes de interesados.

El rubio fue fiel y siguió pegado a esa bandera, se apartaron de la concurrida plaza para acceder a pasillos sin techos que rodeaban habitaciones con enormes ventanas a diferencias de las circulares de su cocina.

Cada interior de metros cuadrado lucia como bodegas, llenas al tope o con ordenadas colecciones esperando ser enviadas a domicilio, el servicio de aves esperaba direcciones sobre el pasamanos, Charranes se acicalaban mientras el tercer piso despachaba los rapaces con pequeños paquetes urgentes.

Una bodega funcionaba como apartamento, con una persona dentro se notaba que el reducido espacio no le convenía a la obra en expansión que se dedicaba a armar.

Un maniquí colgaba del techo, en las esquinas había una serie de canastas en el suelo rodeándole, contenían _¿papeles?_ en forma de mariposas rojas, sus materiales de trabajo era una canasta de alfileres.

Con tranquilidad una dama se concentraba en construir una larga cola para ese vestido colgante. Las mariposas aleteaban al ser clavadas en la espuma moldeable.

 _Cruel y perturbador…_

…

Le ofrecieron joyas, Subordinados deseosos de ser piratas, Cambios de ropa completos, Capuchas de osos negros que aseguraban darle un porte de almirante.

Trafalgar no requería de mencionar un ´no´ pues al voltear a otro lado definitivamente los rechazaba, el estatus del peli-negro subió a miles pues parecía que aprovechaba el momento para seleccionar lo realmente extravagante.

Quien la obtuvo, gritó triunfal, sus competidores no tenían las agallas de arrebatársela salvo que ahora debían convencer al nuevo dueño sin apostar dinero como equivalente.

-¡Restos de pelaje de oso ártico!, ¡Desechos de la sagrada bestia azul congelados!, ¡Incluso parches auténticos de un pirata de la peor generación!.- Grito por encima de una caja con la intención de abrir una subasta.

Coloco la gabardina en un gancho tras un cristal, la exhibía mientras hacía unas cuantas llamadas a quienes les interesarían.

…

El ultimo elevador se encontraba entre un custodiado y pacifico boulevard con reconocidos personajes, el cocinero tragaba con dificultad ante Umit ocupándose de sus entregas al dar listado a la mercancía que dejaban caer en vagones con paracaídas.

Sanji esquivaba quienes se distraían con su perfil. Podría ser reconocido o perseguido por otros integrantes del inframundo. Desde el numerito de su capitán en la transmisión de Punk Hazard, posiblemente su cara se quedó en la memoria de alguien.

Una humana de distinguibles botas rojas flotaba curioseando la recién llegada mercancía de material _tierno_.

La peli-rosa humeaba en enojo _¿Qué tan difícil era surtirse de bestias lindas?_

Las escandalosas palabras del cocinero se quedaron dentro de él pues unas manos sobre sus hombros impidieron que llamara a la princesa fantasmal.

–¿Blackleg?, el discípulo de Redleg supongo, eres ese cocinero del que Roronoa presumía.-

El tez blanca no conocía tal voz, pero si esos ojos de halcón. Extrañamente le faltaba su espada.

El invicto espadachín le saludaba. –¿Me acompañarías con unas copas, jovencito?.- A sospechosa invitación; Sanji no contenía esa aterrorizadora confusión que le asaltaba.

No existían riesgosas intenciones en su voz pero aun así el rubio se dejó arrastrar por su asignada guía. – Se lo entregare si es que el jefe lo libera, disfrute su estadía.- El sombrero de paja acepto su destino preguntándose qué obstáculo había sido ese.

…

Altas pilas de textiles infestaban una amplia fachada que se convirtió en un angosto acceso. La chica-cristal derribo las cortinas de tules que estorbaban la puerta doble de los aposentos del director.

El interior se infestaba de mercancía codiciada, no reemplazables; aunque útiles, únicos en estilo y etiquetados por nombres de maestros artesanos.

El dueño de los materiales no se encontraba a la vista.

La guía dejo su mini-bandera en donde pertenecía, encajo su asta en su base tras la puerta; (tal como dejar por hecho que cumplió su jornada de hoy) dejando así al rubio por su cuenta.

Tras esquivar los estantes con ruedas, encontró un escritorio sobre una brillante alfombra violeta, tomo asiento en las sillas de invitado, eran de madera misteriosamente trenzada y cómoda con tantos hilos tornasoles a la moda.

A espaldas del escritorio se encontraba un amplio espacio, estaba limpio y despejado a diferencia de la entrada, tras esa disponibilidad, se denotaba una gran puerta cristalina que daba a un extenso balcón-jardín.

El cocinero siguió contemplando hasta el punto en que alguien llego por el techo, una compuerta se abrió dejando caer a un prisionero "como basura", seguido de dos soldados aterrizando de pie para escoltarlo.

La persona que llevaban a rastras tenía una bolsa de tela en la cabeza oscureciendo su vista de los aposentos privados y de ver al Sombrero de paja.

Esos tres atravesaron la puerta al exterior seguido de que el director bajara tranquilamente por una escalera pronunciada en zigzag.

El afamado "Rail" se acercó con un rollo de venda en mano pues se auto-curaba al cubrir las heridas entre sus dedos. –Joven pirata, que gusto recibirle- Volteó despistado para ver uno de los veintitantos relojes en la pared. – _Esta tarde_ , le llevaré a almorzar después de…- Tomo posición en su escritorio sin antes cerrar la ventana y puertas con todo y cortinas. –¿Y su _pareja_?, ¿El rebelde Trafalgar?.-

El hombre (de tez bronceada y almendrada) se comportaba como un educado anfitrión, sin preguntarle su edad, el cocinero se dio cuenta de una fotografía enmarcada en su mesa con su último pastel, la forma del biscocho en veintiocho aclaraba las dudas del oji-azul.

-Ya aparecerá, se quedó buscando un estatus para dar su mejor cara.- Sanji se cruzó de piernas recargándose, el resplandor del traga luz sobre su cabeza (por más tenue que fuese) parecía que estaba dentro de su juicio _, uno amable_.

Con asuntos esperándole al otro lado de la puerta, prosiguió, -Lo tendremos al corriente cuando aparezca. Así que, su tripulación llego por el lado contrario… Ustedes son tremendamente inusuales, nadie logra pasar los remolinos del sur y subir por el muro de evacuación para emergencias.-

Con una hoja recientemente escrita dictaba lo ocurrido. El hombre de cabellos ondulados (rapado aunque largo en la cima de su cabeza) y tonos ecru; se levantó y busco por unas cajas en específico.

-Debido al incidente levantare una orden…- Destruyo la hoja para usar ambas manos al abrir una jaba con licores.

El culpable se defendió con precisa decencia.

-¿Asigna nuestro castigo sin escuchar mi versión?- Empezó a jugar con su encendedor sin dirigirle la mirada. Se estaba acabando el Sanji- decente.

El director lanzo su quita corchos sin importarle donde caía, de una botella plateada servía tres copas. –Sin preocupaciones, _colega_ , la orden es para cerrar el paso Sur y subir de tono la vigilancia.-

Esas palabras le daban un raro sabor de boca, ¿El hombre estaba velando por su gente y no por los peligros que la mansa banda de Luffy es?. –No hay daños solo ustedes dos confundidos por la guardia anti-plagas.-

Sanji estaba por decir algo, pero no se le ocurría qué, su mano quedo al aire esperando procesar este momento.

-Incluso el muelle es un bullicio en nuestra ausencia, desde ayer había tripulaciones esperando nuestra llegada y otra apertura.- Aprovecho la congelada mano del tez-blanca para darle su respectiva copa.

Blackleg ladeo la cabeza escuchando atentamente. Asintió por instinto, Se tomó la copa de un trago.

-No quisiera más ejemplos como ustedes aquí arriba… ésta será nuestra primer semana en casa desde que la deidad invernó.- El hombre se sentó sobre el escritorio, el cocinero se percató de lo que traía puesto… Un cuello de tortuga oscuro con unos pantalones de… pijama, una pijama de verticales rayas blancas y grises, por encima tenía una gabardina con constelaciones bordadas que sinceramente era una bata de noche.

-El lugar que ustedes pisaron es tierra sagrada para quienes dependemos de _**este monstruo marino.**_ \- De entre sus papeles le entregaba un folleto que Law le arrebató.

El mencionado cirujano apareció en su respectiva silla con sus pies por encima del escritorio, usaba unos lentes bicolores y otro set de ropa que podrías llamar "fabuloso-gótico", remarcando que no usaba camisa. Guardo el tríptico en su chaqueta y tomo la copa de Sanji para saborear las gotas que sobraron.

El peli-rizado tendió su mano para presentarse ante el supernova. –Garland Rail.-

Law levanto su mano supuestamente diciendo "no gracias". El encuentro se tornó incomodo ante lo malcriado que estaba comportándose el moreno.

Nervioso, Blackleg se levantó para fingir que le interesaban las porquerías acumulada entre ellos. – Nuestra hermosa guía dijo algo sobre _turnos_ , ¿Qué tipo de juego es ese?-

-Parece fascinante cuando lo pides así,- Rail se acercó sin esperar que Law lo cambiase por una lámpara, no dejó que el tipo se aproximara. –…. Son números para los intercambios entre nuestros miembros del alto mando.- Del bolsillo de su pantalón saco dos tickets naranjas.

-Debido a que gastamos municiones con ustedes como intrusos… Quisiera que nos perdonaran dándoles un turno para nuestra Ruleta Lunar,- Intento caminar alrededor de su alfombra disimulando que se acercaba al rubio. Law volvió a lanzarlo hasta la puerta principal.

Suspiro fastidiado, seguía explicando mientras regresaba. -Así como es posible ganar, podrían perder lo que su comerciante desee. Desde joyas humildes o traspaso de deudas.-

-No nos interesa.- Nami estaría furiosa si por casualidad de ese juego tuvieran que pagar los recibos de sus enemigos.

 _Los Sombreros de paja ya eran de bolsillos miserables con un capitán que alimentar._

-A los piratas les encanta creer que ganan, por ello los invadieron...- Trafalgar lleno su copa con la bebida de su lata de soda, cual saco de una caja enorme que había aparecido junto con él.

-Los enfrentamientos suceden en mar y cielo, Sr. Trafalgar. No faltan entre enemigos, rivales…o alborotadores…- Se colocó un guante de cuero en su mano izquierda, protegiendo sus vendajes, aparto las cortinas para salir a la terraza donde el preso seguía de rodillas respirando horrorizado con tal bolsa en su cabeza.

Ambos aliados salieron a observar al culpable ser sometido por las leyes de los comerciantes.

La explanada era de galantes mosaicos, los materiales de la nave simulaban texturas de grisáceos puros pues si fuera mármol real este lugar no navegaría muy alto.

Un jardín les rodeaba en semi-circulo, en la orilla se apreciaban esculpidos pilares con curiosos salvo que diminutos prototipos de Globos aerostáticos flotando alrededor. Reguiletes daban la cara en distintas direcciones, todos girando a la vez.

Los soldados mantenían al prisionero a ras con lanzas cerca de su cuello. No hablaba pues posiblemente estaba amordazado. Con su respectivo Bounty y fotografías del evento en mano, Rail evaluaba el peligro.

-Mientras recibía el seguimiento de ustedes, me fue reportado esto…- Les dirigió un último comentario antes de cambiar de voz y someter justicia…

-Siete heridos, mercancía destruida, _¡Mercancía perdida en el océano!,_ tres estrellas en agresividad…- La ultima clasificación la dio por la gravedad en que sus dedos quedaron tras intervenir.

Extendió su mano a uno de sus subordinados pidiendo el arma del convicto. El guardia a su derecha simplemente pateo al hombre de rodillas para que le mostrara sus manos al director.

- _Que así sea_.- _La rutina sería dejarle indefenso, no esto_. –Para que sea reversible tendrás que volver al West Blue, intégrate a una tripulación que no te abandone por seguir mapas con tesoros fantasmas.-

\- ¡ _ **RAW!**_.-El bicolor chasqueo invocando unas chispas que salieron de entre sus dedos, Las blancas gotas cayeron en las manos del pirata expandiéndose como espuma devorándole. _Sus gritos se distorsionaban por la cinta en su boca._

Sanji retrocedió volteando al suelo creyendo que esos puños desaparecerían en cuanto la espuma terminara de evaporarse. Law no perdió detalle de las habilidades de **ese usuario**.

Los guardias procedían a llevarse al pirata justo cuando el castigo terminó. No perdió sus uñas o su piel, definitivamente no fue mutilación irreversible…. Carecía de huesos a partir de su ante-brazo. Lo que solían ser cinco dedos no eran más que fundas de piel.

La digustante mirada pero serio perfil del rubio obligo al peli-negro a llevar al cocinero dentro antes de que Rail hiciera lo mismo al volver a su escritorio.

-No práctico justicia por gusto, no se me ocurre como reemplazar algunas reglas que seguimos de mi abuelo.- Recargado en uno de los libreros, tomo una bolsa de alimento de aves para dárselo al tez-blanca. Cual con gusto volvió afuera para que esos sádicos platicaran entre ellos.

 **++H++**

-Era la más valorada incluso entre Smiles.- Rail subió a sus aposentos a cambiarse de su pijama, no dejaba de lado los patrones de rayas, seguía usando su nocturna gabardina traslucida. –Le decían _**filo,**_ vuelve espadas a simples varas de metal crudo,-

-Es falso,- Le interrumpió al abrir otra lata de su "inventario".

-Perder mi fuerza vital cuando me baño no la vuelva falsa.-

-Recompensarnos es _**falso**_ ,- Como si le interesara su inútil habilidad de espuma. - Somos invasores, perturbamos este territorio y …¿Nos reciben con estos exclusivos beneficios?.- No se había casado con el apreciado cocinero (muy muy muy importante para Luffy) como para exponerlo a vagar entre misteriosas intenciones.

O Rail estaba tan tenso que le dio hipo o cada vez que usaba su fruta tenía esa odiosa respiración.

Se le veía insultado, preparado para defenderse, pero alguien más decidió visitarles además de los meseros montando un restaurante en el balcón. El galeón del Director había flotado a un local cual les embarco preparando el prometido almuerzo.

-Querido,- Era la mujer que diseñaba ese vestido de insectos. –¿Ejecutaste a alguien hoy?.- Se acercó a elegantes pasos, su aroma a manzanilla tranquilizaba al cirujano.

Se alteró al ver con el ceño fruncido a Trafalgar, –No, no no _no_ , ¿Aún están aquí los piratas de mi visión?, _¡Arnulfo!_ , déjalos, solo son unos jovencitos.-

Arrastraba la cola de su vestido por todo el estudio, su vestido blanco de estampado de flores no le daba status de pirata, ni preparada para la vida para la que estaba involucrada.

Law se quitó las gafas, le saludo asintiendo la cabeza mientras ella buscaba al ojos azules. Rail se atravesó en su camino evitando que mirara a Sanji distraído con las aves exóticas que alimentaba.

La mujer de cabellos menta vio al rubio por un instante, por lo que regañó a "Arnulfo". –No otra vez, corazón… Se tiene que ir.- No estaba molesta si no melancólica por cómo Rail la evitaba.

-Vuelve a tu puesto, ¡tranquilízate!, -La empujó fuera de su estudio. -Llámame cuando tengas visiones, hoy es un día terrible para que te preocupes.- Le señalo al cirujano el balcón, ofreciéndole que siguieran su pelea afuera.

-No le diga al joven Blackleg mi nombre.-

-Quien sabe.- Cerro los ojos confirmando que guardaría el dato por unos minutos. -Quiero otra caja de estas en el barco para el anochecer.- el oji-gris le dejo una lata vacía en su mano antes de tomar asiento.

 _ **Death**_ _era una marca de soda morada fuera de serie, exclusiva del NorthBlue_.

Rail, o más bien _Arnulfo Rail_ ; atendió la llamada de su den-den, él que la dama de las predicciones usaba, quien apenas saliendo recordó lo que le diría en persona de no ser por los piratas con él.

Al colgar empujo la puerta cerrada anteriormente por el viento, la urgencia del momento hizo que las pateara accidentalmente rompiéndola, obtuvo la atención de sus invitados.

-Cambio de planes,- Levanto la mano avisando a los camareros que guardaran las navajas y escopetas. -Les perdonamos sus imprudentes crímenes, quiero unos favores a cambio.-

 **++H++**

Mihawk lo había comprometido a encontrarse para conversar, el hombre parecía buscar el compartir su tarde de _té_ , pue llevo una de sus modestas residencias a recoger al rubio quien apenas termino los arreglos de como pagarían sin cortarles las cabezas…

Dracule bajo una escalera de cuerdas desde un barco decorado tal como su espada. Si ese fuera el barco de Boa Hancock; de seguro Blackleg pediría que zarparan directo al atardecer, no obstante, la curiosidad de saber que carajos hizo el marimo en casa de su enemigo le llevaron a acompañarle pese que podría caer en la trampa de ese Guerrero del mar.

Perona preparo unos bocadillos que decoró de negro y rojo para adecuar la temática de "macabro". De alguna manera Mihawk aceptó a la princesa fantasma como compañía, _como una malcriada hija_.

-Aproximarme a Roronoa con sus colegas presentes… probablemente haga deambular que estoy tomándolo como mi sucesor.-

-Entre lógicas, si buscas un espadachín es por qué quieres un reto.-

El peli-negro asintió estando de acuerdo, no había tenido una conversación así de tranquila, con respetuosos turnos, nada que ver con las risas de Shanks o los ruidos de aburrimiento de Perona.

-Es el peor candidato.- El rubio pasado de copas agregaba sus opiniones. Mihawk suspiro aceptando ese hecho mientras la peli-rosa molía a golpes _**negativos**_ al cocinero por querer ver por debajo de su falda flotante.

-Te daba mala fama en toda ocasión, suponía que son íntimos, no paraba de quejarse.- El oji-dorado termino su bebida para revisar su nueva adquisición de libros.

Al cocinero se le devolvió el trago completo dentro de la copa, disimuladamente volvió a bebérselo, -No tiene amigos ni historias que valgan la pena, ¡Debió contarle una distorsionada verdad de mis impecables batallas!.- Volteo a con la chica creyendo que los rumores la enamorarían.

Disimulaba el humillante sonrojo con tanto el vino, como los golpes, y no olviden las rarezas que el mejor espadachín de mundo murmuraba como un padre curioso por saber la identidad de sus amistades.

-No maldecía a su capitán, se guardaba sus defectos y fuerzas creyendo que yo comunicaría pequeños detalles a los Almirantes… Pese que no tuvo piedad al contarme desde tu doble ceja enroscada hasta tu selectivo gusto en vinos.-

Sanji se quedó sin asertivos comentarios para contradecirle, se sentía explotar pues miles de groserías querían salir al mismo tiempo…

Cuenta regresiva para que el cocinero despegara al Thousand y tomara venganza contra Zoro… _cinco…cuatro_ …

-Decidí invitarte por tus bajos niveles impulsivos, desde la palabra de Roronoa y tu aspecto deduje que eres más refinado.-

 _Tres…¡dos!…._ _No deseaba ser visto así, ni con la cara de su Bounty, a todos les costaba verle como quien realmente era…qué desgracia, qué coraje…_

-Nadie soporta tus pláticas de cerebritos ni tus desagradables silencios.- La princesa flotó a donde ellos, dándoles otra bandeja de bocadillos, esta vez con una receta recién escrita por el cocinero.

 **¡Aborten!,** la adorable peli-rosa le desconcentró pues desde que salió de la cocina, Sanji olía el exceso de levadura y mantequilla pese a los exactos gramos que especificó.

-Su entrenamiento de sobriedad lo hizo franco…- Tras esa teoría del oji-dorado, comía sin interesarse en el sabor, se hizo inmune a esos alimentos.

Ahora que el rubio se estaba cómodo entre ellos, Mihawk dejo como postre las noticias confidenciales que se molestó en recordar para su invitado.

Con la última reunión entre Guerreros del mar, el espadachín no dejaba de conmocionarse por los peligros que perseguían a los amigos del peli-verde.

Por muy convincente fachada de póker, Dracule ocultaba su desastre sentimental entre seguir su deber o apoyar al tres-espadas que amenazaba su título.

-Uno de los cuatro emperadores estará tras sus cabezas.- _Qué sutil_ , el espadachín le comento como si fuese una pregunta.

-Desde que recogimos al cirujano de mierda, siento como si pisáramos la sombra de Kaido….- Respondió y abrió ambos ojos con sus cejas tan preocupadas que parecían engancharse entre ellas… ¡No debía comentar que Law era un aliado, eso lo acusaba de ser pirata otra vez!.

- _Oh_ , ¿Así que esa bestia estará siguiéndolos?... Únicamente me informaron de Big mom registrando islas buscando por ustedes, se entrometió en territorios que no le pertenecen.-

 _ **¡Cierto!,**_ desde la isla sub-marina Luffy ganó oponentes y el prometido re-encuentro contra Teach estaba en espera desde Impel Down.

-La Emperatriz está cerca, me propusieron buscar retos entre su banda, yo "tendría entretenimiento", y para ellos, _la Marina_ , reduciría sus filas.- Le pidió a Perona que volviera adentro, ella se había acercado con sus codos en la mesa interesada en ello pues los piratas de Big mom eran sinónimo de delicias en banquetes, barcos y armas.

-¿Qué sucede si ambos Emperadores se encuentran?.- Imaginaba un choque de poderes o turnos para mutilar a cada Sombrero de paja.

-Ellos saben de los motivos por lo que no se eliminan mutuamente. En algún punto fueron rivales o son distantes amigos.- Dejó sus objetos de entretenimiento de lado para inclinarse con ambas manos sosteniendo su barbilla. –¿Serás astuto con la información que arriesgo en darte, Blackleg?.-

- _Hmp_ ,- Sonrió arrogante, tranquilo saboreaba los bocadillos para recomendar otras recetas. -Seguiré lo que Luffy ordene, de entre sueños a sueños; él es capaz de desviar su atención a nuestras prioridades, nosotros no lo abandonaremos tampoco.-

Continuó…-Sera uno por uno, aprovecharemos el caos del nuevo mundo, un rival trae consigo ejércitos….-

-De acuerdo, no requieren de la guía de nadie desde este punto.- Asintió a ojos cerrados, un poco sonriente. Si Zoro era igual de determinado que sus amigos entonces sabían que eran los adecuados seguidores de un "novato" como Luffy.

-Aun así, protéjanse mutuamente, Big mom no busca venganza, busca un invitado a su fiesta.-

-Debe ser una mujer civilizada antes que vivir de su código pirata.- Parpadeo perplejo por esas intenciones, respondió confundido.

-No es lo que crees que significa.- Dejo la sorpresa exenta de su informe. - _Es suficiente_ , es todo lo que tengo…- Mihawk clausuro su plática. Sin mostrarle la salida ni pedirle que se levantara, entre incomodo silencio Sanji buscaba como mover sus propias piernas, _estaba muy ebrio._

El rubio pasó por un lado del espadachín, asintiendo como si fuera una reverencia, le murmuro un _gracias_ y siguió de largo al puerto flotante en el que habían desembarcado.

Al encontrar las escaleras el tez-blanca se percató de alguien bajando primero que él, definitivamente no era Perona, ella se negaba a acercarse al abandonado y frio muelle en que Dracule decidió dejarle. Lucia en construcción, una obra a medias, establecida en una de las laderas de la montaña.

El infame cirujano de la muerte bajaba del barco como si hubiera sido otro invitado, ' _¿Estuvo abordo todo este tiempo?'._ Si, se escondió en la cocina arruinando las recetas de la peli-rosa esperando que el rubio entrara para verificar como estropeaba lo que horneaba.

Su plática fue ininterrumpida, la "informante" (Perona sobornada con peluches muy parecidos a Bepo) traía consigo pedazos de sus palabras, _inútiles_. _¿Por qué no había más esclavos abordo?._

Law culpaba a esos anillos, le quemaban el pecho, le daban síndromes de piernas inquietas, aun al examinarse con sus **Room** no lo encontraba, esa cosa estaba divirtiéndose en su cuerpo y la única cura era ver al cocinero o escuchar de él.

Verle ir con Mihawk le oprimía el pecho, había concordado un mano a mano contra Rail pero lo pospuso para sabotear ese ridículo barco de cruz como mástil.

Blackleg se recargaba en el pasamanos, caminaba a paso de talón sin caer de cara, al bajar al muelle Law le ayudo al darle la mano mientras su gorra y rostro apuntaban al suelo. El peli-negro también aprovecho la descuidada vinoteca para tomar un poco.

Sanji le empujó haciendo que ambos se sentaran entre la basura de la construcción. Desde el barco; Mihawk les veía en silencio, con un dedo frente sus labios pidió silencio así como aclaraba que el también guardaría la noticia de la alianza y otros detalles.

El pequeño velero zarpó, los aliados tuvieron una breve siesta pues había que volver.

El frio infernal de la montaña hacia que su otra mano se entumiera…. Hmmm _o esa no era su otra mano._

El oji-gris apretaba la mano derecha de Sanji pues creía que había enfriado hasta sentirse fantasmal. El rubio le miraba fijamente con sus labios un poco separados, pensando en el tacto. – Esta tibia.- Murmuró, no vio venir el sonrojo del cirujano aunque reaccionara con un _'Ah'_.

 _¿Qué no repugnaba el tacto masculino?_

-Extraño a esa mujer…- Confesó tras desviar sus ojos al cielo, a las densas nubes del mar nocturno…. Ese tacto era cálido, con verdaderos sentimientos, con interés y valor de protegerle… Nadie más que su capitán le encogía la respiración al darle el afecto que su "madre" quería darle además de consolarle en esa cama de hospital.

-Desearía no ser yo...-

Law no interrumpió, frunció el ceño, se refería a su pasado, no lo que era en ese momento. Todo ese sufrimiento y rechazo familiar no se comparaba a las guerras y la enfermedad de su pueblo. Dolor, _ese dolor escondido le torturaba_ ….

-Quisiera ser un maldito peón de guerra y dejar que ella viviera, no me querría, no me vería como su _pequeño Sanji_ , pero estaría viva, Law…..- Apretó su mano, tan fuerte que posiblemente había traspasado sus tatuajes al tez-blanca.

Pensó en otro resultado alternativo en su vida…. -Quiero verle…- Empezaba a acumular ebria melancolía…. -Si ella me esperara entre los Germa… volvería cada luna menguante a llevarle los más hermosos vestidos, los tesoros antiguos de los dragones celestiales, mudaría su barco a mi Allblue..- Entre cada oración Sanji se levantaba, Law le seguía como sombra.

-Porque aunque fuese un imbécil sin alma ella me insistiría que existe ese lugar.- El agua que escapo de sus ojos se congelo y floto. Sonrió apretando los dientes.

Sin soltar sus manos caminaron con torpes intentos, se atraían mutuamente si su equilibrio caía por lados contrarios.

-Law… ¿Que diría corazón….-

Ante de que terminara la pregunta, el cirujano pensó en como terminaría… ¿Qué diría de tu venganza?, ¿De tu fracaso en salvar Dressrosa?...entre los menos probables formulo algo como ¿Pensaste bien en quienes son tus aliados?. Lo último se refería a las imprudentes decisiones de Luffy "entre apuros".

-…sobre mí?.-

En ese segundo…. Law pasó de _ebrio dormilón_ a un _sobrio ladrón_ que descubrieron en el acto del cortejo. Debía enfrentarlo, claro, lo veía venir… planeaba un lugar más de su agrado para discutirlo, para reclamarle el entrometerse en sus recuerdos y mente.

-Sea lo que esperara de mí, siendo tú el más buscado pirata… no te importaría lo que opine un marine.- Obstinado y rebelde, sería un hijo ciego de ilusiones y de mala reputación.

Law jamás creo rencor al enterarse del bando de Rosinante, simplemente presumía que no lo dejaría ir. Ahora esta afortunada y forzada relación le daba el impulso de confidencia de que podría enfrentarse a Doflamingo para disfrutar de ese matrimonio.

-El anciano de mierda no te va a querer, primero sin mi pierna que yo contigo.- El agitado léxico del cocinero se tropezaba, todo lo dijo en un respiro.

Mordió sus propios labios, dando varios giros de su mirada lejos del rubio hasta que el cocinero volvió a hablar, riendo como idiota y después un tanto firme tras su problemática pregunta.

Era tan curioso cuando el vino se le metía en las venas.

-¿Que falta en mí, que falta en ti?.- Sanji le mostro el dedo donde se supone que se había escondido su anillo. -¿Compromiso?…. Ahora somos responsables de consumirnos… de que yo te siga y tú hagas lo que se me antoje.-

Por muy profunda que fuera la confesión… seguía siendo un encuentro de borrachos.

-¿Que falta, Capitán de corazones?.- Tras tropezar se levantó para buscar a por el pedal para bajar al verdadero muelle con el Thousand anclado. El mencionado dueño del submarino quería hacer lo mismo que al subir, **compartirlo** pese que había cinco más arrumbados a su derecha.

Sanji le pedía la fórmula para su relación, una que el oji-azul se percató que había comenzado cuando el peli-negro se enamoró de él. Esa relación que parecía correspondida con ese condenado ritual, la misma que el cocinero insinuaba que faltaba encender su propia chispa de interés.

Cardiología básica, asumió el cirujano, muchos libros daban tratamientos del corazón más que de enfermedades, recordaba un dato adjunto de un manual; Les faltaba revelarse pasión entre ellos, e intimidad como resultado de los dos ingredientes mencionados.

Trafalgar se bronceaba de pena, a con piel tan jodida por el plomo aun así tomaba color rojizo… si realmente ganaba territorio en el patio del pánico-bisexual del cocinero entonces presumiría a sus subordinados que el ultimo virgen seductor que sobraba en el submarino era Penguin.

Tomaron el pronunciado pedal de bajada, Sanji se quedó dormido mientras Law hacia espacio en el archivero de su cerebro un apartado para su vida marital.

Absorbidos por sus mentes, cada quien por su lado sin soltarse de las manos; se soltaron del pedal, la caída libre no era más que una brisa sin peligro.

-Yo te ayudo a flotar,- Murmuro en su sueño al oído del cirujano. Sin hacer algo al respeto de que caerían en el mar, Sanji se acurruco entre el cuello y chaqueta de tigre del otro.

Admitiendo que balbuceaba estupideces de su sueño, Law bostezo contagiado por los ronquidos del rubio, dejaron agujeros entre las capas de nubes que los arrullaron a ambos.

 **++H++**

Como si estomago fuese su conciencia, el peli-negro cambiaba de ángulo cuando esos gruñidos de gula salían de su ombligo.

Luffy no se daba por vencido, como capitán que era, estaba determinado a afirmar su poder en el Thousand al poner al cocinero en su lugar.

Literalmente buscarlo y meterlo a la cocina ¡Por que ya se hacía tarde para la segunda cena especial del capitán!. Debía estar en su puesto cuando que se le requería!, aunque sus amigos habían reventado en el buffet; a Luffy no le daban nauseas al escuchar una gaviota.

Estando sobre la cabeza del Sunny, el Sombrero de paja usaba un común monocular (dejando en claro que no veía más allá de las velas.), se preparaba para la llegaba del rubio y así correr a la cocina demandando su alimento nocturno.

Juraba que si no terminaba la espera podría convertirse en un sediento animal, _¡Mordería a uno de sus amigos!_.

Nami y Ussop le cuidaban desde unas sillas de sol. El Capitán corría sin quitar el ojo del cielo, pese que al principio de su terca vigilancia; estuvo por caerse del barco.

-¡Luffy!.- Le gritaba el nariz-larga avisándole que estaba por tropezar por las escaleras.

El peli-negro ignoro sus direcciones ya que salto al pasto sin perder en lo que se había enfocado.

Esquivo los juegos de pesas de Zoro, trepó los hombros de Franky, después al afro de Brook pues su práctico monocular no tenía zoom.

Los Sombreros de paja lo seguían con preguntas sobre este nuevo juego, aunque todos se dispersaron cuando Luffy salto convirtiéndose en un globo para que rebotase en su estómago quienes estaban por aterrizar encima de Momonosuke.

Los dos cuerpos rebotaron siendo atrapados por los brazos del peli-negro, Law había caído sobre su estómago, su gabardina pesaba por culpa de capas y capas de escarcha mientras que Sanji (por encima del cirujano) lucía una cómica barba y bigotes de nieve que atrapo en el camino.

Esos vagos roncaban tan fuerte, rematados por este episodio.

 **+++H+++**


End file.
